


Dangerous Attraction With A Dangerous Surprise

by BraveToMyGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, How Do I Tag, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveToMyGryffindor/pseuds/BraveToMyGryffindor
Summary: Evelynn is a Gryffindor and after her dangerous love affair, Evelynn has a dangerous surprise for Draco Malfoy. Is it a blessing for Draco? Or a mistake?*Plot of the story and characters all go the the Queen J.K Rowling. Beside the characters I made myself*





	1. Prologue

Evelynn Pov

I gulped as my mother and the rest of my family stared me down with disappointed in me. I watched as Fred and George looked at me disappointed which hurt the most. Out of all my sibling's I was very close to both.

"Who owns it!" My mother yelled. I jumped a little bit. Should I run or tell them the truth.

"Draco Malfoy." I whispered and I felt a hard sting come across my cheek. Tears streamed down my face rapidly.

"Lynn...How could you let something like this happen? Fred softly says. I let a huge sob.

"I don't know. I've made a huge mistake. I don't know what to do. I could get rid of it and act like it never happened." I answered. My mother looked like she was going to blow.

"Evelynn Charlie Weasley!" My mother used my full name. I looked at her frightened. "I did not raise a murdered. This is your own fault you will deal with the consequences"

"I can't do this alone." I cracked as more tears streaked down my face.

"Evelynn dear, we're your family. We will be there for you through thick and thin. We will owl Dumbledore the surprising news." My father paused and my head dropped towards the floor. "But happy and exciting news." My father smiled. Dad has always had a softer side then mom, he always seems to stay calm. "It may be a shock for some of us but we will eventually get over it." My father claimed.

"Evelynn dear, you must inform the boy once you got back to Hogwarts." My mother said the words I was dreading to hear. I nodded and the room went awkwardly silent.

"I don't know why everyone's so down. I think this is brilliant!" Ron exclaimed has he ran and hugged me.

"Thank you, Ron." I giggled and wiped my tears away.

"I guess it is quite exciting." My mother admitted. Everyone started to cheer and clap. I sighed in relief and put a hand over my stomach and looked down.

"I guess this is a new journey for me and you." I smiled.


	2. Chapter Two

Evelynn’s Pov  
“Lynn.” I heard softly. “Lynn!” I jumped out of bed quickly.   
“What in the bloody hell are you screaming about.” I yelled at Fred and George.   
“It’s time to get ready for your first day back at Hogwarts.” Fred announced. I sighed and pushed them out of my room to get dressed. Quickly putting all my clothes on I hurried downstairs for food.   
“Evelynn dear, Yours and Ginny’s things are in the kitchen along with your food.” Mom hurried us out to the kitchen. “And don’t be long.” Mom sternly said.   
“You know Evelynn, I hope the baby looks like me.” Ginny admitted, I grinned.   
“Well maybe we will finally find someone other than me without ginger hair.” I joked.  
“Well it’s a high possibility that the baby can look like me. We are twins after all” Ginny stated.   
“I’ll be happy whatever my baby looks like.” I smiled. Ginny grinned and put her plate in the sink.   
“Let’s go Weasley’s or we’ll be late.” Dad yelled. I grabbed my suit case and I watched Fred take my Owl.   
“Thank, Fred.” I thanked my brother.   
“No problem, sis. Now be careful with the baby and all.” Fred replied.  
We hurried out the door and disapparated to Plat 9 ¾. We land in the train station and the train was waiting. I hugged my mother and father and made my way onto the train. I spotted Draco immediately.   
“Draco!” I called out. Draco turned around and I see Pansy Parkinson standing in front of him with her hand on his chest. I don’t know why I felt jealous because I don’t even like Draco.  
“Oh hey, Evelynn.” Draco smiled.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me on the way to Hogwarts?” I asked.   
“He’s sitting with me. His girlfriend.” Pansy snarled. I glared at her and rolled my eyes. “And I don’t know why he’d want to sit with you. You’re a Gryffindor and a bag along with it.” Pansy’s face turned to disgust as she was looking towards my stomach.  
“Back off snake.” Ron growled. “That’s my baby sister. No insults my baby sister but me. And I wouldn’t go as low as calling her a bag.” Ron stuck up for me.  
“Pansy just go away.” Draco demanded. Pansy groaned and stomped away.   
“She is a bitch.” I admitted. “If I could get my hands on her I’d strangle her.” I snarled.  
“Calm down, Lynn. She’s just jealous and you’re defiantly not a bag.” Draco smiled. I blushed. “And I would gladly sit with you but Hogwarts isn’t even started so I kind of want to keep the peace” Draco chuckled.   
“Well I’ll see you before we go to sleep tonight.” I kissed Draco’s cheek and walked towards Hermione and Harry.”   
“Oh, my god Evelynn. You look amazing. Your bump is much bigger than when I last seen you. Can I touch it?” Hermione bounced. I giggled and nodded. Hermione gasped as she laid her hand gently on my swollen stomach. “It’s so cool.” Hermione exclaimed.   
“Imagine being the one carrying the baby.” I huffed. “Lately it’s been giving mommy a hard time.” I confessed.   
“Oh really? Does Draco know?” Hermione asked.  
“I told him yesterday.” I replied.   
“And how did he react. Did he hurt you?” Hermione quickly uttered her words.   
“Gosh no. Draco was shocked and first and didn’t know if he wanted the keep the baby at first. Even suggested that I get rid of it but I instantly refused. I think he’s kind of over it now and excited.” I grinned happily. Hermione nodded.  
“That’s really odd. I thought he’d flip out.” Says Hermione.   
“He’s more concerned what his father is going to do.” I admitted.   
“It’s good that he’s happy about it.” Hermione genuinely said. I know how much she hates Draco so it means a lot for her to understand.  
“Well I’m waiting until everything is over with you know who before I even think about mentioning it to Draco’s mother and father.” I sighed.  
“They are death eaters so it’s best if you keep the baby away.” Ron commented.   
“They’d probably give it up for the Dark Lord.” I frowned.  
“Sis, you know we’d never let that happen. The Dark Lord will go nowhere near the baby.” Ron continued.  
“I hope not. It’s harsh to say but Draco handling the baby it just might slip right to the Dark Lord.” Harry mentioned. I nodded in agreement.  
“My baby will be going nowhere near the Malfoy Manor until everything is completely safe.” I announced.  
“Good. Now try and get some rest Lynn, going to be a long ride.” Ron ushered me to sleep. I groaned and leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep.

Three Hours Later  
“Sis. Time to wake up. We’re at Hogwarts.” Ron shook my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the light.   
“Finally, I’m not feeling the best.” I admitted. Ron frowned. Draco tapped on our window. Hermione opened the door.   
“I’m here to help you with your things. I’ll get all the heavy things.” Draco said.  
“Jeez Malfoy, what’s gotten into you?” Ron gasped. Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Evelynn is the mother of my child and I want her to be safe at all times.” Draco confessed. I blushed slightly.  
“Well Lynn, at least he’s nice to you.” Ron glared at Draco.   
“Really guys? You guys are going to have to start to get along. I’m having Draco’s child Ron. And Ron’s my brother Draco. You’ll be seeing each quite a lot so I’d suggest you better get used to it.” I snapped and grabbed my smaller things and headed off the train. I threw my things into the carriage and angrily sat in it.   
“Hi Evelynn. How was your summer?” Luna cut me out of my thoughts.  
“It was great. Found out some very exciting news.” I pointed to my stomach. Luna’s eyes widened.  
“Congratulations Evelynn!” Luna congratulated. I thanked her and went back to my thoughts.   
How is this going to work if Draco and I aren’t even together? I questioned myself. It’ll be awfully hard for a child to grow up with their parents separated. It wasn’t long when we arrived and the gates of Hogwarts. I smiled and gently hopped out of the carriage. Draco hurried toward my side. I walked towards the entrance where I see Professor McGonagall.   
“Draco, Evelynn. Dumbledore informed me to show you to your rooms immediately. I nodded and followed behind her and we walked towards the teacher’s rooms. “You’ll both be staying in the spare dormitory’s. Dumbledore informed me to tell you that you guys can be in the same room under these circumstances. You guys can put your things away now or attend the Great Hall for the ceremony. Also, you both are allowed access to the kitchen for obvious reasons. I must get going to the ceremony. And to both of you, congratulations.” McGonagall smiled warmly at us both and walked away.  
“Well, would you like me to help you put away your things?” Draco offered.  
“Thank you but no. I’m going to get some rest because I’m not feeling that great. I would love some help for tomorrow after classes.” I replied. Draco nodded.  
“Well, goodnight Evelynn.” Draco kissed my cheek and crossed the hall toward his room.  
I closed the door to my room and headed for the bed. I jumped and hoped for the best at Hogwarts this year. I let eyes fall to sleep.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The next morning was horrid. My head was killing me and my back hurt more than ever before. I felt unbelievably sore. I climbed out of bed and got dressed and ready for classes. I was tempted to stay in bed but I don’t want to miss the first day even though I’m excused. A knock on my door broke me away from my thoughts.   
“Evelynn, It’s Draco.” Draco softly cooed from the other side of the door.  
“Come in.” I softly replied.  
Draco entered and smiled at me. I felt horrible and he could tell.  
“How are you feeling today?” Draco asked.   
“I feel horrible. Everything is aching and ugh.” I sighed. Draco chuckled.   
“Why don’t you stay in bed for the day. I’ll come check on you at lunch. I get free classes this year because I’m a sixth year.” Draco smirked. I rolled my eyes.  
“I don’t want to miss the first day of classes.” I admitted.   
“Well you’re in many of my classes so I’ll walk with you to the Great Hall.” Draco offered. I smiled and walked out the door with Draco following behind me.  
“I’m starving.” I huffed.  
“Of course, you are.” Draco chuckled. I playfully hit his arm. When we walked into the Great Hall we both separated to both of our tables. I waved to Ginny and the others.   
“Hey Lynn.” Ron smiled.  
“Good morning everyone.” I greeted.   
“How are you?” Harry asked.  
“I’ve got a slight headache but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” I pointed out.  
“That’s great then.” Harry turned away from me. Harry is still getting use to the father being Draco because they aren’t exactly friends.  
“This baby is giving me a hard time lately. I feel awful.” I confessed.  
“Stay in bed if you are ill. Dumbledore did give you permission to take as many days off as you’d like.” Ron said.   
“I just didn’t want to miss the first day of classes.” I admitted. I started to stuff my face with food.   
“Ew you’re such a pig.” Pansy shouted for everyone to hear.   
“Shut up you cow.” I snapped.  
“I’m the cow? If I’m a cow you must be an elephant.” Pansy snickered as all her friends started laughing.   
“Pansy stop.” Draco groaned. “Can’t you see she’s carrying a baby.” Draco defended me.   
“Because she couldn’t keep her legs close. She’s filthy. You’re filthy.” Pansy sneered looking towards me.   
I stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall. Tears started to rush down in embarrassment. I felt someone grab my shoulders and turn me around.   
“Eve.” Draco began. “Look at me. You are not a cow. And you’re defiantly not filthy. If anyone’s filthy it’s me. I done this to you.” Draco admitted. “I ruined your life.”   
“Is that what you think about all this? You’re ruining our lives? Are you sure you ruining my life? By the sounds of it I ruined your life because you never ruined my life, you gifted my life.” I snapped turning on my heel and heading towards potions.   
“Eve, wait!” Draco called out a nickname he gave me not so long ago.  
“Stay away from me Draco! I don’t want to ruin your life any more than what I have.” I screamed. Draco frowned and his hand throw his hair.   
I groaned and continued into the potions classes and everyone started to whisper. I hurried to sit with Ginny.  
“Everyone is staring.” I mentioned to Ginny.  
“Why wouldn’t they be? They’re staring because they’re jealous that they’re not the aunt of an awesome baby.” Ginny squealed. I giggled.  
“You always know how to make me feel better.” I smiled.   
“Shh Slughorn’s coming.” Ginny hushed. I watched as the Professor Slughorn quickly walked in.  
“Turn to page 456. You will find the ingredients and instructions that we will be brewing for the next week.” Snape sternly spoke.  
“I’ll go get the cauldron and you get the things we need.” Ginny politely demanded. I nodded and grabbed all the things we need from the storage room. I met Ginny at our table.   
“Let’s get started.” I said. It wouldn’t be very hard because I was very good at potions.   
Ginny and I brewed out potion for the next ten minutes and it was going well. Ginny and I always seemed to work well together. We’re twins after all.  
“Lynn, you forgot the Dragon Drool.” Ginny mentioned.  
“I couldn’t find it in the storage room. Come and help me find it.” I said. Ginny and I walked into the storage room and Ginny found the Dragon Drool right away.  
“Are you blind sis.” Ginny joked. I giggled and walked back to our desk. We handed three drops of Dragon Drool and I watched as the bubbles started to rise rapidly. The potion turned a deep purple color.  
“Ginny what’s happening?” I panicked. Ginny started panic as we watched it started to go out of control. The cauldron blew up in front of both of us but Ginny had moved out of the way but I wasn’t quick enough. I was thrown back into the wall.   
“Evelynn!” Ginny exclaimed running towards me. I coughed and winced at the sharp cauldron pieces that were stuck in my skin.   
“Evelynn Weasley.” Slughorn gasped. “How odd of you to mess up your potion. Let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey.” Slughorn helped me up gently. I groaned and started to walk towards the hospital wing. Once we finally reached the hospital it felt like I’d be beaten for day.   
“What happened?” Madam Pomfrey gasped.   
“Potions class gone wrong.” Ginny admitted helping me on the bed.   
“Well I’ll have to pick these metal pieces out and then we’ll have to check you because you are having a baby and we need to make sure it’s alright.” Madam Pomfrey announced and I started to worry about the damage that made have been done to my child.  
“The baby will be okay, right?” I worried.  
“Well you were thrown into the wall Evelynn.” Ginny reminded me. Tears starting to stream down my face. Draco ran in quickly.   
“Evelynn! Are you okay?” Draco said in a hurry. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurting?”   
“Draco the baby could be hurt.” I cracked. “I might lose my baby.” I sobbed.  
“Mrs. Weasley don’t be worried. I’m almost finished with taking the metal out, only one more piece. I’m going to check your lower back and your stomach to see for bruises and if it all looks okay the baby will be fine.” Madam Pomfrey reassured me. I couldn’t help but still be worried. “Now don’t be stressing about this or there may be other problems.”   
“Okay.” I calmed down when Draco took my hand. I watched her lay the last piece of metal on the table next to her.   
“Sit up so I can check your back.” Madam Pomfrey insisted. I sat up straight and felt her pulling my shirt up to look. Ron came running in.  
“Evelynn, are you alright?” Ron practically screamed.   
“Her back looks fine and her stomach as well. She’ll be alright. Make sure to get some rest for the next few days Mrs. Weasley.” Madam Pomfrey ordered.   
“Don’t worry, she will.” Draco continued. “I almost forgot. I think you’ll want to inform Dumbledore that Pansy Parkinson slipped Unicorns Drool in their cauldron which caused the explosion. I watched her do it.”   
“Mr. Malfoy, thank you.” I will let Dumbledore know. You’re free to go.” Madam Pomfrey said. I walked out of the hospital.  
“That little bitch!” Ginny cursed. I gasped as Ginny rarely cursed. “If I could hit her without being expelled I’d beat the bloody hell out of her.” Ginny growled.  
“Who would do something like that to a pregnant woman?” Ron was still in shock as he spoke. “Mom and dad won’t be happy about this.”   
“This is not the end of this. I have got a lot to say to her now. She’s probably going to get expelled.” Draco growled.  
“I’m going to rest.” I announced and quickly headed towards my room. I shut the door quickly before Draco could follow me.  
“Evelynn, let me in.” Draco insisted.  
“Go away!” I yelled. Draco keep pounding on the door.  
“Let me in!” Draco yelled. I ignored his loud voice. “That’s it.” I heard and the door unlocked and Draco hurried in. “Look Evelynn, I know you’re mad at me but I’m staying here to make sure you’re okay whether you like it or not it’s my baby to.” Draco sternly spoke. I sighed and nodded. I gently laid my body down as Draco pulled and chair to sit next to the bed.   
“I suppose I’m ruining your day as well?” I sneered.   
“You’re not ruining anything Eve” Draco softly spoke. “I know it may seem that I don’t want this baby but it’s going to take me some time to get use to knowing that I’m going to be a father.” Draco confessed. “I haven’t told anyone else this but I’ve been getting more and more excited as each day goes by.” Draco admitted. I smiled.  
“I forgive you. I don’t think your girlfriend is going to be very happy about you being in my room.” I chuckled.  
“I broke up with Pansy this morning.” Draco said.   
“Why?” I was feeling very happily inside.  
“Well after this morning and after everything she said to you I realized she’s the cow and I was only with her to say I had a girlfriend.” Draco spoke. I giggled.  
“She is a cow.” I laughed. Draco chuckled.  
“You’re beautiful.” Draco blurted out. I blushed. “I never meant to say it out loud.” Draco’s faced turned red with embarrassment.  
“It’s okay.” I reassured him. Draco smiled and laid his head on the bed.   
We talked for hours and hours until dinner. Draco went and got my food from the kitchen and we both ate in my room. I never knew Draco was such a gentleman. I always thought he just wanted a good shag but he’s different from that.  
“It’s getting awful late don’t you think?” I said to Draco and I watched his eyes droop. It was well pass curfew. Around ten o’clock.   
“I want to stay here and talk more.” Draco lazily smiled. I giggled.   
“Well I need to rest. This baby gives mommy a hard time.” I cooed. Draco smiled. “Draco the baby is kicking.” I exclaimed. Draco quickly puts his hand on my stomach and lets me guide him to the kicking. Draco’s eye lit up with amazement.   
“That never gets old.” Draco sighs happily. I looked at him and felt my heart warm at the excitement in his eyes. Maybe he’s going to be a good father after all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter two is all gone. Hope ya’ll enjoying. More chapter coming soon  
~Aimee


	3. Chapter Three

Evelynn's Pov  
I woke the next morning to see Draco asleep next to me with Draco's head laying on the side of the bed still half on the chair still half asleep. I giggled and ran my fingers threw his soft blond hair.  
"Draco." I quietly spoke. "Draco, time to wake up." Draco's eyes slowly opened and once he saw me he smiled. "You fell asleep here."  
"My back is so stiff." Draco complained.  
"Your back is stiff? Try being pregnant for almost four months." I huffed.  
"Well that's different." Draco defended himself. I giggled. "It's Friday so classes end early for the weekend. Do you want to do anything?" Draco asked.  
"I'd love to go out walking. It's good to walk when your pregnant mom told me." I mentioned.  
"Well get ready. I'll be out to get you after my shower." Draco hurried out the door. I smiled and hopped in the shower myself. I cleaned up and pulled on a sweater my mother knitted for me and a pair of jeans. I pulled a beanie over my head and a scarf around neck and waited for Draco to come. Ten minutes of waiting and he finally showed up.  
"About time." I smirked. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up before I change my mind." Draco chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room. We walked throw the crowded people hurrying to get out of the school for a bit. Draco and I walked pass Pansy and we glared at her.  
"Where are, you headed to?" Pansy sneered.  
"None of your concern." Draco glared.  
"I'm off to detention." Pansy grumbled.  
"You should be expelled." I turned and stomped away with Draco.  
"She's such a cock roach." I groaned.  
"Ignore her." Draco chuckled. Both of us walked out of the castle and threw the cold air. It's the end of September and fall is approaching. "I know a secret place that we can go and sit down for a bit." Draco suggested.  
"Yes, show me." I smiled. Draco grabbed my hands and went throw the forest and we walked for five minutes and we stopped and I saw this beautiful space where a huge rock lay. In front of the rock was the Black Lake. "This is beautiful." I gasped.  
"I come here often to think." Draco admitted. Draco grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the rock. "Let's sit." I sat next to Draco and looked at the lake. I placed my hand on my stomach and started to rub gently. "I'm actually quite excited." Draco confessed watching my hand. I smiled.  
"I'm kind of scared." I spoke.  
"Why would you be scared?" Draco asked.  
"Well it isn't a great time to have a baby. With the Dark Lord, back an all. It's just dangerous and I'm worried." I confessed. Draco looked down and gulped.  
"I-I have to go. My father wanted me to talk to Dumbledore about something." Draco stuttered and kissed my cheek quickly and hurried out of the woods. He just ditched me? We weren't even here that long. Ugh boys.  
I waited for a while and just looked at the lake before me. I got up from my place on the rock and headed back towards the castle. I walked through the woods and enjoyed the beautiful trees and just nature.  
Draco's Pov  
I wanted to stay with Eve, I really did. I needed to fix the vanishing cabinet or I'd probably be killed. I couldn't die. Eve needed me more than ever and I myself needed someone to keep me going. This cabinet was going to lead the Death Eaters in and the Dark Lord as sent me to do such a horrible task. I've been dreading fixing this cabinet for almost a month but I must get on with it because the Dark Lord will be impatient. Trying to fix this is becoming useless and It's driving me nuts. I've been here for at least three hours and I really want to see Evelynn. I've grown very fond of her. I started to walk out of the Room of Requirements because I'm done for the day. I hurried back to Evelynn's room. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. Weird. I walked down the hall and towards the Great Hall. I see Luna Lovegood and hurry towards her.  
"Hey Luna, have you seen Evelynn anywhere?" I asked.  
"No, sorry I haven't. But Keke is over there and she's in Gryffindor, she might have seen her." Luna suggested.  
"Thanks." I jogged towards this Keke girl that I've never heard before in my life. "Keke is it?" I asked.  
"Um, yes." Keke awkwardly replied.  
"Have you seen Evelynn?" I spoke.  
"Um yeah I seen her in the Gryffindor common room" Keke said.  
"Thanks. Could you do me favor?" I questioned.  
"Go get Evelynn." Keke answered. I smiled and nodded. "I guess. Follow me then."  
I followed Keke to the Gryffindor common room and she told me to stay at the bottom of the staircase so I didn't hear the password. Keke disappeared in to the common room. I waited for a few minutes and the door opened and Evelynn started to walk down the stairs slowly.  
"Hi." I sighed happily. Evelynn smiled.  
"I didn't appreciate you ditching me in the forest all by my lonesome self." Eve smirked. "Aren't you suppose to protect me?"  
"I'm sorry. You know I'll always protect you." I spoke seriously.  
"I know you will. I think you'll be a great father you know?" Evelynn admitted. My heart warmed at her words. "I know my family think you're going to be horrible and you're going to bring danger to our child but I don't think so. You may be dangerous but I see the good in you, not the bad." Eve spoke so softly. I pulled her towards my chest and hugged her tightly. I can tell she was surprised because it took a few seconds to hug me back.  
"Thank you, Eve. That means a lot to me. This baby means a lot to me." I squeezed her tighter.  
"Draco...can't breathe." Evelynn gasped. I chuckled and let her go. We reach her room and she turns to me and says. "If you're going to stay in my room tonight see in the bed so you don't complain tomorrow morning."  
"Hey, I do not complain!" I defended myself. Eve laughed. God her laugh was so beautiful. So, different from Pansy's. She sounds like a donkey.  
"Draco Malfoy don't complain? I'd love to see a day where he doesn't." Eve giggled. I came at her gently and pushed her back on the bed lightly.  
"Did you just insult me?" I questioned.  
"I don't know, did I?" Eve blinked her eyes. I glanced down at her lips and back at her eyes. Eve jumped out of my arms quickly and sat up. "Well I'm kind of worn out from actually walking a lot to day. Mom and dad would always make me rest." Eve awkwardly spoke.  
"I'll fix your bed for when you're done changing. And I'll go out and change into some clothes to sleep in." I scratched my neck awkwardly. Eve nodded and started to grab some clothes. I turned towards the door and walked across the hall and changed out of my warm jacket. I pulled my shirt off and pulled on the baggy sweats. I carried on back towards Eve's room. I froze when I stepped in. Eve was in the middle I'm putting a shirt on. You'd think my eyes would immediately land on her chest but my eyes landed on her swollen belly.  
"Draco!" Eve squealed and covered herself up. "Bloody hell, turn around!" Eve yelled.  
"Oh, right." I blushed and turned around waiting for her to be done.  
"I'm finished." Eve announced. I turned around to see her in her bed with the covers half way on her body. I watched as her eyes left my eyes and trailed down to my body. I smirked at her and her cheeks changed a dark shade of pink.  
"You like what you see?" I joked.  
"Oh, shut up Draco." Eve groaned and covered her face with her hands.  
"Remove your hands. I like your eyes." I mentioned. Eve's hands slowly came down and she looked at me.  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
"Anytime." I smiled. I walked over to her and lifted the covers and laid next to her. I so badly wanted to wrap my arms around her but we don't even date. I looked at her hand resting on her stomach. "You know, your belly has gotten bigger since we met at the train station." I mentioned  
"I just can't wait to have the baby in my arms." Eve lazily smiled. "You should've seen my family's face when I told them I was having a baby" Eve chuckled. "You should have seen their faces when I told them you owned it." Eve laughed.  
"What'd they do?" I smiled.  
"Ron went mad. Yelling, screaming. He ignored me for two days. Dad was only mad because he hates your dad. Fred and George were excited. Mom and was shocked and so was Ginny but they all came around."  
"That sounds lovely." I sarcastically added.  
"I'm sure you parents will come around eventually." Eve mentioned.  
"I hope so." I sighed. I watched Eve's eyes close and quiet snores started to come from her. "Goodnight, Eve" I whispered and kissed her cheek. I glanced down at her stomach "Hey down there." I placed my hand on Eve's belly. "Daddy's very excited for you to arrive. I will never admit that you anyone other than your mommy. Your mommy is such a beautiful lady, she can't wait for you arrive either. Daddy loves you." I kissed her belly and kept my hand on her stomach and fell to sleep.  
Eve's Pov  
"Goodnight." I heard Draco whispered as he thought I was fully asleep. I felt his body shift downwards. Draco placed his hand on my stomach and started to speak. "Daddy's very excited for you to arrive. I will never admit that you anyone other than your mommy. Your mommy is such a beautiful lady, she can't wait for you arrive either. Daddy loves you." Draco finished and kept his hand on my belly and kissed it. I smiled and returned to my slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Picture of Eve at the top ;)  
~Aimee


	4. Chapter Four

Evelynn’s Pov  
The next morning I woke alone. I was quite lonely without Draco around. I slowly walked out of my room and across the hall towards Draco’s room. I slowly turned the knob on the door and opened it. What I seen was disgusting. Draco and Pansy were snogging.   
“Ew! Sorry!” I exclaimed. I slammed the door and ran back to my room. That was horrid and I felt like vomiting all over the place.   
“Evelynn, I’m sorry you had to see that.” Draco huffed barging in. “She came in my room and just started snogging me and you walked in at the wrong time.”   
“Draco!” Pansy shrieked through the door. “Come back here! You’re mine!”   
“Pansy, back off. I don’t love you anymore!” Draco opened the door and yelled in her face.  
“You’re lying. That ugly, useless, filthy cow stole you away from me.” Pansy spat coming towards me. Draco grab and pushed outside the door.   
“That’s the mother of my child. She’s not a cow and she’s not filthy. The only filthy one here is you.” Draco spat. Pansy gasped.  
“You’re the father?” Pansy’s face crunched up in disgust. “You actually slept with something as disgusting as her?”   
Get out! You bitch.” I snapped and slammed the door shut and knocked her in the nose. I sighed and turned to Draco. “When is, she going to stop tormenting me!” I yelled. “I can’t handle the stress of her always being on my back about everything!” I yelled at Draco.  
“She’s gone now. For good, I’ll make sure of it.” Draco spoke. I huffed. “I was going down to bring breakfast up to you but she ruined it. She ruined everything.” A smile broke out onto my face.   
“You’re such an idiot.” I giggled. Draco rolled his eyes.  
“I have to go after lunch so I can’t stay and hang out all day.” Draco mentioned. I frowned.  
“That alright. I was planning staying in all day and reading some books.” I spoke.  
“You’re a nerd.” Draco smirked.  
“Is reading a crime in Draco’s world?” I joked. “I almost forgot Draco Malfoy barely knows what a book looks like.”   
“You are so rude.” Draco dramatically started to fake cry.  
“Oh, give it up you big baby.” I joked. I grabbed a book and jumped under the covers and pulled on my glasses.   
“You wear glasses?” Draco asked. I nodded.   
“Only when I read.” I answered.   
“You look cute.” Draco complemented me. I blushed.   
“Thanks.” I thanked him with a blush on my cheeks.   
“I’ll come back later with your dinner.” Draco announced. Draco came and kissed my cheek.   
“Bye.” I whispered.   
“See you in a bit, love.” Draco smiled and walked out the door. I cuddled into the blankets and read my book. An hours later I laid the book down and felt myself drifting into a deep sleep.  
Draco’s Pov  
Fucking cabinet. Why does it have to be so damn hard to fix it. I hate being a Malfoy. Why did I have to be born into a bunch of Death Eater? Why couldn’t I just be a normal wizard. I hate my father with a passion. I got an owl from him today and he tells me I need to hurry up. How fast can I go? This cabinet is close to impossible and I barely think about it anymore because all I can think about is Eve and the baby. I wonder what she’s doing? I’ve been here for most of the day so I’m done. I come out of the Room of Requirements and look around to make sure no one’s seen me. I walked down to the Great Hall to get Eve’s dinner. I walked in the kitchen and grab a plate and start taking up various foods.   
“Bringing food to the special lady?” One of the house elves asked.  
“Yes. I’m sure she’s starving now. You know we’re having a baby?” I proudly stated.  
“Oh, yes Mr. Malfoy. The whole schools been talking about the wonderful surprise.” The hose elf replied. I smiled.  
“I’m very exciting. Well, I better get going and bring Eve her food.” I said walking towards the door.   
“Good luck, Mr. Malfoy.” The house elf smiled. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen and towards Eve’s room. I opened the door and seen her sleep in her bed. She looked unbelievably cute while she slept.   
“Eve.” I whispered shaking her arm lightly. Eve’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.   
“Hi.” Eve yawned. I chuckled.  
“I brought you dinner.” Eve smiled and sat up and grabbed the plate.  
“Thank you, I’m starving.” Eve sighed in relief.  
“So, I guess you got tired of reading.” I spoke. Eve giggled.  
“I started to feel very tired and I needed to sleep.” Eve said.  
“Well sleepy head, it’s time to hang out.” I smiled and lifted the blankets to climb in the bed next to her. “How was your day?”   
“It was very peaceful and calm. How about yours?” Eve replied.  
“Frustrating. Until I seen you of course.” I kissed her cheek lightly.  
“That’s good then. Wouldn’t want you having a bad Saturday evening.” Eve giggled.  
“Nothing is ever bad with you.” I admitted. Eve blushed and stared into my eyes. I started to lean towards her lips and she turned her head away.  
“I got asked on a date today.” Eve confessed. Jealousy rose inside me.  
“Who asked you?” I said.  
“Blaise Zabini.” Anger consumer my body. I rose from the bed.  
“And are you actually going to?” I questioned in disgust.   
“Well…I mean, I haven’t decided yet but I think I might.” Eve stated.  
“He only wants to get with you because he knows about all this.” I pointed to her stomach. Eve frowned.  
“What are you getting on with?” Eve snapped.   
“He thinks that I have feelings for you so he wants to take you away from.” I spat.  
“Well do you have feelings for me?” Eve spoke quickly.  
“No.” I lied. I had feelings for her.  
“Well, it shouldn’t be a problem then. I’ll be going on this date.” Eve sneered.  
“Very well.” I spoke and turned on my heel and slammed the door behind me. Blaise is only using her to get to me.  
Eve’s Pov  
“He’s such a child!” I exclaimed to Ginny. I paced her room. No one was here, everyone was in the common room.  
“Maybe he’s jealous.” Ginny stated, winking at me.  
“Draco Malfoy is not jealous of me.” I sternly spoke.  
“I don’t know, maybe he is, maybe he isn’t. But It’s awfully odd of him to go off like that.” Ginny pointed out.  
“Whatever it is isn’t going to stop me from going on that date.” I stomped my way back to my room. My date was taking place on Friday after school ended at the Three Broomsticks and Draco would not get in the way of it. I slammed my door shut and headed straight for bed. I don’t need this kind of stress right now. Epically not Draco Malfoy stress.


	5. Chapter Five

Eve’s Pov  
The next month two months weren’t bad. Draco barely looked at me and when he did he only glared at me and continued to talk with his friends. I felt sad that he was ignoring me but it was his own choice. Blaise and I talked and hung out for a little portion of the school days. He was incredibly kind. We’d had a few dates since Draco and I went on the outs. I don’t know why Draco had his pants all in a twist, we weren’t together. I wanted to be happy and stress free for the next month of my pregnancy Since it was already December. Keeping my distance from Draco was wrong but it was for the best. He only seemed to cause trouble and Blaise did not. I have Muggle Studies and Herbology with Draco because he failed last year so he had to repeat. Potions was first and I was grateful for that.   
I walked into Slughorn’s class and sat next to Ginny. Ginny smiled at me and started to speak.  
“So, how’s things with Draco?” Ginny asked.  
“He’s not even speaking to me and he’s barely glances my way.” I honestly said.  
“Well, it’s his lost. Who wouldn’t want to look at you, you’re gorgeous!” Ginny exclaimed.   
“Shhh, keep it down. You’re going to embarrass me.” I hissed at Ginny. Ginny giggled just as Slughorn walked in. Class was going to be incredibly boring this week because all we were doing was answering questions on different potions but on the bright side we will get to pick a potion that each of us would want to do and brew it for the following Friday and whoever brews the best potion gets a free class which is amazing.   
The bell finally rings and it’s off to charms class. Yay, awkward stares from Draco. I walked into charms class and a sharp pain shot through my lower back. I dropped my book and grabbed the nearest desk.   
“Lynn, what’s wrong?” Ginny worried.  
“My back just started to randomly hurt.” I gasped.   
“Do you need to be taken to the hospital wing?” Ginny asked. I shook my head.  
“No, it’ll pass. It’s starting to pass right now.” I reassured her. I looked at the whole class and I could see Draco staring at me worriedly. I turned my head from him and walked over to my seat. “Those damn back pains are the worst.” I huffed  
“I bet they are. I just can’t wait till after Christmas because you’ll soon be having your baby and I’m going to be an aunt and it’s so exciting.” Ginny exclaimed. “So, how’s things with Blaise?” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.  
“It’s good. He’s very kind but we aren’t dating. Only a few dates here and there. Only kissed twice.” I confessed.  
“You never ever told me when your dates would be taking place and I wanted to dress you all up.” Ginny pouted. I rolled my eyes.  
“Have fun trying to dress me up.” I pointed to my stomach.   
“Oh, give it up. You’re still beautiful even with a big baby bump. And I bet Blaise still thinks you’re sexy with the bump.” Ginny winked.   
“That’s weird.” I crunched my face in disgust.  
“Who knows? Maybe you’ll be having Blaise’s baby one day.” Ginny laughed.  
“I went one a couple of dates with Blaise and not you’re suggesting that we’re going to have a baby? You’re very funny. One baby with Draco is enough let alone with Blaise and I hope my baby don’t turn out like Draco anyways.” I directed my gaze towards Draco. I caught Draco glaring at me from across the room.  
“I know we all hate him but I’m sure he’s not that bad.” Ginny sighed.  
“He’s literally the most spoiled brat I’ve ever met. My child will not turn out like him.” I gritted my teeth.   
“Flitwick is coming.” Ginny nudged my shoulder. I turned my gaze to the front of the classroom and tried to pay attention. This class was extremely boring, I’d much rather prefer Defense Against the Dark Arts. We mostly done nothing but listen to Professor Flitwick ramble on and I zoned out most of the time. And when we did spells it was very simple ones that mom and dad already taught the lot of us.  
Class dragged on for the next hour very slowly. Also, very awkward with Draco and I being on the outs. Draco must deal with the fact that I’m going to probably be with Blaise and he’s got Pansy all over him most of the time. The bell rang and brought me out of my thoughts. Thank god because the tension in this room was unbearable. I had some free classes today so it was in my room reading all day. Dinner was just starting in the Great Hall but I couldn’t be bothered. A few knocks on my door brought me out of my book. I walked towards the door to see Blaise.   
“Blasie! Hi.” I surprisingly spoke. Blaise chuckled.   
“Hey, Evelynn.” Blaise smiled.  
‘What brings you here?” I smiled.   
“Well, I was wondering if we could change our date that was supposed to take place tonight. Something came up and I have to go back home on Friday after school?” Blaise asked.  
“Um yeah. When?” I replied.  
“Tomorrow.” Blaise said.   
“That’s fine. I’m free tomorrow.” I smiled.   
“I’ll come get you at six.” Blaise smirked and kissed my cheek. I waved to him. As he was walking down the hall back to the Slytherin common room Draco was glaring at him.  
“What was he doing in your room?” Draco sneered. I rolled my eyes.  
“It’s none of your business.” I snapped. Draco rolled his eyes.   
“And why weren’t you at dinner?” Draco asked.  
“What’s it to you? You’re not my dad.” I glared.   
“I’m just concerned about the wellbeing of my child.” Draco pulled and evil smirk.  
“What’s the smirk for? You going to take it to the Dark Lord? I know your parent’s history. I know you’re up to something, always disappearing.” I looked at him.  
“How dare you speak of my family like that?” Draco spoke harshly as he stepped towards me. “We’re always going to be better than yours.” Draco sneered.  
“At least my family gave me love. At least I know what happiness is. My child will know love and happiness. What did your mother and father ever give you? They gave you everything except the two most important things, love and happiness.” I got right in his face. Draco’s pale face turned red and he pushed my shoulders backwards and I fell in through the door which was still open and causing me to land on my back on the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain.  
“I think that’s enough Draco.” I heard Ron’s voice.   
“How dare you push a lady down?” Hermione gasped running in my room. I sat up slowly and looked around.   
“How dare you push a pregnant lady down? And my sister at that.” Ron glared and came by my side.   
“Evelynn, you’re bleeding.” Hermione spoke slowly. I glanced down to see the large red circle of blood on my pants. I started to panic. I looked at Draco.   
“What have you done?” I said quietly. Draco looked like he was going to cry as he stepped forward.  
“You stay away from her. You’re never going near her again.” Ron snapped.  
“Look what you’ve done!” I screamed as tears started to rush down my face.   
“Eve…look I’m sorry. I never meant to harm you or the baby.” Draco pleaded.  
“And I never meant to meet you.” I sobbed. “I don’t want you to come near me ever again.” I screeched.  
“Eve, please.” Draco cracked. I could tell he was on the verge of tears.  
“Save it for Dumbledore.” Hermione sneered. Ron and Hermione helped me to Dumbledore’s office. Draco followed behind quietly. We limped to Dumbledore’s office and we walked up the staircase to his office.   
“Professor.” Hermione gasped. “There’s been an accident. Evelynn, she needs help.” Hermione huffed. Dumbledore looked at me.   
“Very well.” Dumbledore said. “Inform Molly and Arthur Weasley that their daughter needs a hospital and she’ll be on the way home early for Christmas.” Dumbledore winked at me. I felt a sharp pain in the lower part of my stomach. I screamed and fell to my knees.   
“What’s wrong Eve?” Ron dropped to my side.  
“I….it hurts.” I breathed. “So much.” I heaved   
“On second thought.” Dumbledore stopped the man in the picture. “Inform Mrs. Weasley’s parents that their daughter has gone into labor.” I’m going to faint.  
“What? She can’t go into labor. She’s not ready until January. It’s only the second of December.” Hermione panicked.   
“I guess it’s an early surprise for Christmas this year.” Dumbledore grinned.   
“This can’t be happening.” Draco stated as he was freaking out. “How are we getting her to the hospital? We’re not of age yet.” Draco panicked.  
“I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Dumbledore stated.  
“You asked for me Dumbledore?” Professor McGonagall walked in. Her eyes landed on me and turned to horror.   
“Could you inform Mrs. Ginny Weasley that she’ll be going home early this year for Christmas.” Dumbledore said. McGonagall hurried out. “We better get going.” Dumbledore grabbed everyone’s arms and we apparated into the London hospital. “Good luck.” Dumbledore said before he apparated.   
“We need a doctor!” Ron yelled. Doctors hurried to assist me. I was lifted onto the stretcher and carried down a few halls.   
“Only two people can be in the room as she is giving birth.” The doctor informed. “Is the father here?” The doctor asked. “Very well.” The doctor said just as mom and dad were running down the hall. “And you might you be?”   
“We’re her parents.” Mom huffed.   
“Well, come on in.” The doctors carried me into the delivery room and this was the most nerve racking time of my life.   
Draco’s Pov  
“Eve, I don’t know if I’m ready to see this.” I wiped the sweat off my hands. Eve screamed in pain.   
“Too bad, Draco. You put this baby in me, you’re going to watch it come out.” Eve huffed angrily.   
“They tend to be quite mean while they’re giving birth.” The doctor smiled at me.   
Brilliant.” I sarcastically replied. Eve wailed once again.   
“Damn contractions. How long am I going to be like this?” Eve breathed heavy as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.  
“Until you’re ready to push.” The doctor spoke.  
“When the fuck is that going to be?” Eve screamed at the doctor.  
“Evelynn, language.” Molly scowled. Eve rolled her eyes.  
“Answer my question? This hurts you know? You’re a man, you’re never going to push a baby out of your private part!” Eve screamed.   
“Only ten minutes. I see that you’re having your baby early. Was there any particular reason?” The doctor asked.  
“Ask him.” Eve glared at me. Molly looked at me and raised her eyebrows.  
“I can’t do this.” I ran my shaky hand through my hair as I watched the put Eve’s legs up and the sheet over her woman hood. I turned for the door. And Molly started to drag me back.  
“Not today Malfoy.” Molly sneered. She clearly didn’t like me because of my father. I sighed and leaned next to Eve. Eve grabbed my hand quickly and I was surprised because she was furious with me. Eve started to scream in agony again.   
“It’s time to push Mrs. Weasley.” The doctor informed as I was about to faint.   
“Mommy, I can’t do this.” Eve stated looking directly at her mother with fear in her eyes. “I’m scared.”   
“Evelynn, I had eight children. I was scared to but it was the best moments of my life. You can do this, be brave. I love you with all my heart.” Molly kissed her cheek. Evelynn was right about love and happiness and how I never got it. My father would never say encouraging things like that. He wouldn’t even say I love you.   
“I’m ready.” Evelynn told the doctor. The doctor nodded.  
“On three.” The doctor watched her. I felt her hand grip mine tighter. “One.” The doctor said and everything after that was just a blur. We waited ten minutes after the baby was born. I watched as Eve huffed out of breath.  
“You did it.” I smiled and kept hold her hand. Eve smiled and I watched her eyes droop more and more each time she blinked.   
“Eve…wake up darling the baby will soon be ready to hold.” Molly said as she still held her daughters hand. I watched Eve’s eyes shut completely.   
“What’s going on?” I panicked as her hands went limp.   
“Doctor, doctor!” Molly yelled. The doctors and nurses came running. “Somethings not right. She won’t wake up.” Molly exclaimed.   
“I’m going to have to ask you both to leave.” The doctor informed.   
“No, I want to stay.” I argued.  
“Sir, I can’t allow you to stay.” The doctor ushered us out. Once we were in the waiting room the whole Weasley family came running towards us. I walked pass everyone and punched the wall.  
“Draco, mom, what’s going?” Ginny asked.   
“I don’t know sweetheart. They made us leave because somethings happened to Lynn. She shut her eyes and never woke back up and her whole body went limp.” Molly whispered as tears brimmed her eyes. I lump rose towards my throat as I realized what would probably happen. I punched the wall twice startling the whole family.   
“Malfoy, calm down.” Ron walked towards me.   
“I will not calm down. Someone that I care dearly about is in lethal condition. Do not tell me to calm down.” I yelled.   
“Sir you need to quiet down.” A nurse came to my side. I nodded as she walked away.  
“Son, sit down.” Arthur demanded. I hesitated before I took a seat. I put my head in my hands and covered my face.” She’ll be okay.” Arthur patted my back.  
“I’m sorry I got her into this mess.” I spoke quietly.  
“This was no mess. This was a gift.” Molly spoke.   
“Mr. Malfoy.” I heard a woman speak. I looked up and seen her holding a bundle of oink and I instantly lost my voice. “This is your daughter.” The nurse spoke as I stood up to grab my child. “Be careful, she’s only a tiny little thing.” The nurse smiled.   
“I don’t want to drop her.” I whispered taking her in my arms. I looked down at her and I couldn’t speak. She was beautiful. “Wow.” I whispered as a single tear streaked down my face.   
“Malfoy, are you crying?” Ron asked in amazement. “You have a heart?” I chuckled at the last part.   
“Apparently, I do.” I smiled.   
“I’m never letting him live this one down.” Ron whispered to Fred and George. I sat in one of the chairs as all the Weasley’s crowed around me.   
“She’s gorgeous.” Ginny gasped.   
“She’s got her mom’s eyes.” I watched as she looked around at everyone.   
“She’s so tiny. We’re lucky we have such a healthy baby after everything that’s happened.” Hormione mentioned. I felt guilty for a split second until I glanced back down at my beautiful daughter’s face.   
“She’s defiantly got the Malfoy hair.” Ron pointed out. I chuckled.   
“She looks just like her mother. Gorgeous.” Fred spoke.   
“Gorgeous isn’t even enough to describe them both.” I commented. “Would you like to hold her?” I asked looking at Molly. Molly started to step forward. Molly took her from my hands and looked at her in awe.   
“Eve is going to love her.” Molly said. The baby got passed around to everyone for a chance to hold her.  
“We’re here, we’re here!” I watched as two other red heads ran in.   
“Charlie, Bill!” Molly exclaimed hugging them both.   
“Where’s the bundle of joy?” Charlie boosted. Charlie looked around and seen the baby in my arms. I passed her to him. “She’s cute.” Charlie giggled like a girl.   
“Where’s Evelynn?” Bill asked looking around.  
“Evelynn is with the doctors. Something went wrong after the birth and we don’t know if she’ll be alright or not.” Molly admitted.  
“She’s going to be find.” I told everyone but mostly myself.   
“Very well. Let me hold her now you hog.” Bill snapped and Charlie.   
“Jeez. Gosh can’t even get a good look at my niece before this one’s here yelling in my ear.” Charlie joked as we all laughed.  
“Is this the family.” The doctor looked up from his papers. “Oh my.” He said looking around the room at everyone. “Evelynn is stable for now. She’s in a coma. I don’t know how long it will be until she wakes up if she wakes up. But you’re allowed to go in now.” The doctor stated. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about Eve not waking up. I walked into the room and saw Eve lying lifelessly on the bed. Bill passed me back the baby as we all sat in silence. I switched between staring at Eve and staring at my baby girl.   
“I might have a solution to make sure she wakes.” Hermione broke the silence.  
“And what might that be?” Arthur said.   
“I have a few potions that I brewed a few months back in case anyone got harmed in these dreadful times. I think it might help her.” Hermione stated.   
“Well let’s give it ago.” I motioned. Hermione took out a bag and started to rummage through it until she pulled out a small vile. She walked towards Eve with it and gently opened her mouth and poured the liquid in.   
“It might take a few minutes.” Hermione mentioned. Everyone nodded and waited for five minutes which felt like five years. Evelynn started to twitch her arm and her eyes started to open slowly.  
Evelynn’s Pov  
I opened my eyes slowly and seen bright lights. I adjusted to the light and looked around at my whole family.   
“Where am I?” I asked.   
“Evelynn dear, you’re at the hospital. You gave birth.” Dad smiled and looked towards Draco. I looked in his arms to see a pink blanket wrapped around a tiny infant. Draco walked towards me and handed me my baby. I took her in my arms and stared at her in awe.   
“She’s beautiful.” I whispered as tears started to streak down my face. Mom and dad started to cry and obviously, Ginny and Hermione were crying. “Gosh Draco, she looks an awful lot like you.” I gasped.  
“Is that a bad thing?” Draco chuckled.  
“Well…um no. You’re actually quite handsome.” I admitted. Everyone in the room chuckled.   
“But she has your eyes and lips.” Draco mentioned. I kept staring at her and was just amazed.  
“Why is she so tiny?” I asked as I picked up her tiny arms gently.   
“It’s December second. She came a month early.” Ron stated. I started to think about everything and the memories from earlier today came flowing back.   
“She’s still gorgeous.” I whispered.  
“Let’s give them both a moment.” Dad said and everyone started to pile out of the small room.  
“What do you want to name her?” Draco asked.  
“I totally forgot that she needs a name!” I exclaimed. Draco chuckled. “Well, I’ve always liked Andromeda.” I said gently.   
“I think that’s perfect.” Draco smiled. “Oh, and Evelynn I’m sorry about the last few days and what happened earlier. I never meant to shove you.” Draco apologized.  
“You’re forgiven.” I smiled at Draco.  
“Evelynn, if you don’t mind.” Draco said and he leaned over and crashed his lips into mine. It took me a moment to process what was happening but I kissed back. Once his lips left mine I just stared at him. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” Draco scratched his neck.   
“I guess whatever is going on between Blaise and I just ended.” I giggled.   
“Damn right, you know how painful it was to see both of you together.” Draco sighed. I giggled and touched his cheek.   
“We weren’t dating anyways. We only kissed like twice.” I truthfully told Draco. Draco tensed as he thought about us kissing.  
“He better not kiss you anymore.” Draco hissed. I rolled my eyes. “I’m serious. You’re mine.” Draco leaned over and kissed my lips gently.  
“I wouldn’t choose some other guy over my little girl and you.” I smiled.  
“You mean our little girl” Draco corrected me. I nodded and looked back down at Andromeda.  
Our little girl.


	6. Chapter Six

Eve’s Pov  
A few days went by and the doctors kept me in the hospital for a few extra days to make sure I was okay. Today was the day they were releasing me and I couldn’t wait to go home with Andromeda.  
“Draco, Dumbledore informed us that you have to attend Hogwarts for the last week of school.” Dad told Draco.   
“What’s the point? It’s six days of classes.” Draco protested. I smiled coming out with my bags.  
“Dumbledore insisted you catch up on your classes. Since you failed a few last year.” Dad looked Draco up and down.  
“I want to stay here with her.” Draco looked at Andromeda in his arms. “And her.” Draco winked at me.  
“I don’t need to see your sexual attraction towards my daughter.” Dad glared at Draco. I giggled.  
“It’s not sexual attraction. I care about her. And fine! I’ll go back. “Draco exclaimed.  
“Draco, we aren’t going to leave you.” I giggled.  
“Better not. When will I be leaving?” Draco sighed.   
“Tomorrow morning. I understand your parents are unaware of their new granddaughter.” Dad stated. Draco gulped.  
“It’s best if they don’t know. Not yet at least, it’s too dangerous for them to know about Andromeda and even Evelynn.” Draco sighed.   
“Very well. I assume you’re all packed up?” Dad looked at me and nodded.  
“That’s my girl.” Dad smiled and started to grab all my bags. I took Andromeda from Draco and laid her in her seat. I took some blankets and tucked her in nice and cozy.   
“I’ll be apparating back to the Burrow. I know you are of age Draco so would you like to apparat with me?” Dad asked.  
“I’ll stay with Evelynn, make sure she’s alright.” Draco kissed my cheek. Dad nodded and disappeared. “Time to go darling.” Draco lifted Andromeda’s seat and carried my hand as we walked out of the hospital. Hermione already checked me out of the hospital because none of us wizards knew how.   
“How are we exactly getting back home?” I asked Draco.  
“Flew powder.” Draco replied.  
“Alright.” Why didn’t I even think of that.   
“Your father brought some flew powder for us to get back.” We walked down the street quickly to get Andromeda away from the cold. “Father showed me a secret fireplace here in these muggle streets before just for an emergency. About the only good thing he showed me.” Draco smirked.  
“You don’t like your father, do you?” I asked.  
“Nope, I hate him.” Draco gritted his teeth thinking about him. I sighed and grabbed his hand tighter as we walked through an alley way.   
“Draco, this is alley way is giving me the creeps.” I shivered looking at the darkness.   
“Don’t worry Eve. No one’s going to hurt my girls while I’m around of course.” Draco winked. I rolled my eyes.  
“You’re so full of yourself sometimes. You know that, right?” I smirked. Draco rolled his eyes.  
“And you’re so mean sometimes.” Draco chuckled.  
“Mother always told me that honesty is the best policy. I joked.   
“Ah, here we are.” Draco smiled looking at the fireplace.   
“You go first. I’d rather her be home quicker because it’s freezing out.” I mentioned.  
“Yeah, good Idea.” Draco said as he stepped in the fireplace. “The Burrow.” Draco spoke clearly. Draco was engulfed in green flames and was suddenly gone with Andromeda. I took the flew powder out of the tiny bag that Draco handed me.  
“The Burrow.” I spoke as I was sucked into the fireplace and landed in the fireplace that was in the Burrow. I stepped out to see Draco already had taken Andromeda out of her baby seat.   
“Charlie, could you hold Andromeda for a minute.” Draco asked.   
“Defiantly.” Charlie boosted with excitement taking Andromeda in his arms.   
“I have a surprise for you.” Draco grinned pulling my arm up the stairs of the Burrow. My room was at the very top of the house so it was a lot of stairs to climb. Once we reached my room Draco turned to me. “Close your eyes.” Draco grinned. I closed my eyes and Draco guided me inside. “Okay, open up.” I opened my eyes and looked around at the small nursery. I looked at the brand new beautiful crib that was set up with spinning toys at the top. The walls had been painted to silver and green on two walls and red and gold on the other two.   
“Wow.” I whispered in amazement. “When did you get the time to do all this?” I asked.  
“Those two days Bill, Charlie, and I weren’t at the hospital we were here fixing the room up. It was kind of last minute decisions since we didn’t know that the baby would come early and she needs somewhere to sleep. I thought you’d like her close to you. I know it’s not much but I hope you like it.” Draco nervously scratched the back of his neck. I ran towards him and pulled him in for a hug. I kissed his lips quickly.  
“It’s brilliant. I love it.” I whispered.   
“I thought this would do until we get our own place.” Draco admitted. I rose my eyebrows.  
“So, we’re moving in together?” I asked.   
“Well, if you don’t want to than you can stay here.” Draco looked broken as he stared at the floor.  
“Of course, I want to live with my family.” I grinned. Draco’s head snapped upwards and his smile was so large it could crack his face.   
“It’s going to be perfect Eve!” Draco exclaimed.   
“I think it’s perfect now.” I whispered. Draco came towards me quickly and kissed my roughly. I kissed back with just as much force. I never noticed Ron come in the room.  
“Draco, I wouldn’t mind if you closed the door when you’re basically on top of my little sister so get off her.” Ron glared at Draco.  
“Ron! Stop being so rude.” I scowled.  
“Yeah Ronald. One day I’m going to be your brother in law. So, I suggest you show some respect.” Draco puffed his chest out. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. Draco frowned when he looked at me.  
“Both of you give it up right now! Stop acting so tough or each of you will be getting some respect from my fist.” I snapped.  
“Sorry sis.” Ron tried to hide his laugh. I glared and turned to Draco who looked scared.  
“Sorry Eve.” Draco pouted.   
“Mom! Evelynn threatened to punch me!” Ron yelled running down the stairs.   
“I hope he trips.” Draco smirked. I couldn’t help but grin. I grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him back downstairs. I ran and hugged Charlie as hard as I could.  
“Thank you so much for helping with the nursery.” I thanked him.  
“Anything for my favorite little sister.” Charlie squeezed me back.  
“Hey, what about me?” Ginny protested.  
“Yeah, love you to Ginny.” Charlie grinned as everyone began to laugh. I ran to Bill and hugged him as well.  
“Thank you.” I whispered.   
“No problem. Anything for Andromeda.” Bill smiled looking at her in mother arms. Mom was feeding her and she was so quiet.   
“Well I’ll be off now.” Draco spoke behind me. I turned around and hugged him tightly. “I’ll be back Christmas day to see you and Andromeda.” Draco whispered in my ear. “I’m sneaking here which is very risky but anything for my girls.” Draco quietly said into my ear.  
“Okay.” I pulled away and kissed his lips.   
“Gross.” Charlie muttered. I glared. Draco went over to mom and kissed Andromeda’s head lightly.   
“Daddy loves you, Andromeda.” Draco whispered. I smiled and watched as he disappeared into the flew network.   
“Someone’s got a crush.” Fred squealed.   
“Oh, give it Fred we had a child together.” I groaned following mom out to the kitchen. “Can I take her?” I smiled.  
“Lynn dear, she’s you’re daughter.” Mom chuckled. I giggled and grabbed my little girl. I watched as she opened in tiny little eyes and looked at me.   
“She looks a lot like Draco.” I gushed.  
“She’s beautiful whether she looks like you or Draco.” My mother grinned.   
“It’s getting late. I should be putting Andromeda to sleep.” I mentioned. Mother smiled and nodded. I picked her up carefully and headed towards the stairs. I was half way up when George came out of nowhere.  
“Boo!” George screamed. I jumped and grasped Andromeda tightly.   
“George, I have an infant in my arms on the stairs.” I scowled. George gulped as he saw my angry expression. Andromeda started to cry. “Ugh George!” I exclaimed.  
“Sorry sis. It won’t happen again.” George apologized. It’s the first time I’ve ever seen a guilty expression on his cheerful face.  
“It’s fine George. Don’t let it happen again.” I huffed and continued up the stairs. “Goodnight.” I mumbled going into mine and Andromeda’s room. I sighed as her cries got louder. “He just had to wake her up, didn’t he?” I spoke quietly. “Dammit.” I cussed as she started to scream. “Shh, it’s okay. Mommies here with you.” I said directly to Andromeda. I started to change her into a different onesie. Since my baby come early I never had a baby shower so Bill had gotten Fleur to send over some of her little cousin’s old clothes from when she was a baby and it was stunning. Charlie, Fred, and George all decided to buy me some things. It wasn’t much but it was enough and I’m sure Draco had loads of things to bring back on Christmas day. Andromeda never stopped crying and I held in my arms and started to rock her. “Underneath the echoes, buried in the shadow’s. There you were.” I sang quietly to her and she started to quiet down. I watched her bright blue eyes stare at me. “Drawn into your mystery, I was just beginning to see your ghost, but you must know.” I continued a song that I’d heard a long time ago from my mother. I watched Andromeda’s eyes started to get droopy. “I’ll be here waiting, hoping, praying that this light will guide you home. When you’re feeling lost I’ll leave my love, hidden in the sun, for when the darkness comes.” I finished as her eyes finally closed and her tiny chest moved up and down as she slept. I gently laid her in her crib and tucked her in tightly. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Mommy loves you, Andromeda.” I whispered. I flopped in my bed and never even realized how exhausted I’d been from taking care of my little girl and I instantly fell asleep.  
I woke up in the morning. to hear Andromeda’s soft cries coming from her crib It’s been almost two weeks since Draco had left, he’d been writing almost every day. It was now the seventeenth and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny would be coming back for Christmas. Ginny left a few days after we had gotten home from the hospital. I couldn’t wait to see Draco. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up and looked over the crib to see Andromeda staring up at me. She had grown affair bit over the last two weeks and I know her daddy is going to be very surprised once he sees his little girl. A very tiny smile formed on her face my heart melted. I grinned and picked her up from her crib and started to head down the stairs. It usually takes me a while to travel on the stairs because I need to go slowly so I don’t drop Andromeda. I looked at the clock on the wall that said it was only six thirty. I glanced up to see the enchanted spoons that had all our faces on them and notified who was home and who wasn’t. I see mom already had Andromeda added to the spoons. I frowned as I seen Percy’s name. He’d never even showed up to see his first niece. I’d be quite upset at the hospital about it. Percy and I were never close but Bill and Charlie traveled a long distance to come see Andromeda. I know dad had alerted Percy that I was in labor but he hadn’t even replied. He was rarely home since he’d started to work at The Ministry of Magic and it upset mom and dad at first but they’ve accepted that he’d grown up. I think mom and dad are still accepting that all of us are kind of grown up now and will all soon be gone.   
I grabbed Andromeda’s bottle and started to feed her in the chair in the sitting room. I had to admit I was still tired but I had a responsibility now. I watched her suck on the bottle and some enough she was done. It was only a few more days and everyone that had gone back to Hogwarts which was Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that we’re coming home for the holidays. Hermione was coming Christmas day. I couldn’t hardly wait for Christmas, I’d always liked the holiday better than any other but it was going to be very special this year with the new addition to the family.   
“Good morning, darling.” I heard my father’s cheerful voice beam.   
“Good morning daddy.” I grinned.  
“How’s my little girl?” Dad asked.  
“Which one?” I giggled. Dad chuckled.   
“Both.” Dad reassured.   
“We’re both fantastic.” I answered taking the bottle from Andromeda’s mouth.  
“I’ll be off to work. I’m sure I heard some of the boys up.” Dad smirked and ran out the door. I groaned as I heard footsteps come down the stairs.   
“Good morning.” Charlie beamed coming down the stairs and Bill following behind him. Both were very close and Bill and I were extremely close. I was one out of two sisters he had. The rest were boys. I looked up to Bill. He was charming, kind, and very funny.   
“Can I hold her?” Bill asked.  
“Of course, you can silly.” I joked. Bill grinned as he took Andromeda in his arms. I watched as Bill smiled down as he tiny niece and then his face turned to anger.  
“Make sure the next time you’re around Draco Malfoy.” Bill sneered his name. “That he needs to keep it in his damn pants.” Bill firmly said. I gulped. “And you need to keep yours on.” Bill spoke.   
“Yes, Bill.” I groaned covering my face.   
“I’m serious Evelynn.” Bill exclaimed. He rarely ever used my full name. After all Bill, did come up with the name Lynn. “You can’t be as reckless and make stupid mistakes.” Bill spoke.  
“So, this was a stupid mistake? She was a stupid mistake? We were all a stupid mistake?” I stood up angrily.   
“That’s not what I meant, Lynn.” Bill spoke softly.   
“Don’t call me that!” I yelled.  
“Quiet down.” Bill hissed. I rolled my eyes.  
Don’t tell me what to do.” I sneered.  
“Excuse me? I’m your older brother I have the right to tell you what to do!” Bill raised his voice.  
“No, you don’t! I’m sixteen years old. I can handle myself and make my own decisions!” I argued.  
“Clearly not.” Bill sneered looking down at Andromeda. My face showed pure disgust as Bill spit those unbelievable words.  
“Give her to me.” I calmly said. Bill’s face was filled with regret as he continued to cradle Andromeda. “Give me my daughter!” I screamed. Bill handed her to me. I turned and stomped away towards the stairs.  
“What’s all the fuss, Lynn?” Mom asked.   
“Ask him.” I pointed down at Bill at the bottom. Tears started to rush down my face. I ran to mine and Andromeda’s room and started to pack a bag. I didn’t know where I was going but anywhere was better than here. I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and put Andromeda into her seat and tucked her in tightly with blankets because it was cold. Where could I possibly go? Draco did tell me his father took him home earlier because of family meetings. I could go there. Send an owl to him and just show up. It’s a plan. I hurried and got some parchment and scribbled down that I was on the way to the Malfoy Manor. I hurried downstairs pulling my scarf over my neck that mom had knit me a couple of years ago, for Christmas.   
“Where are, you going?” Bill jumped up.  
“I’m going away for a few days.” I stated.  
“No, you’re not.” Mom spoke.  
“Yes, I am. Clearly I’m a mistake.” I snarled and stepped in the fireplace.  
“Come back, sis.” George softly held out his hand. I hesitated leaving for a moment.  
“Malfoy Manor.” I spoke clearly and dropping the flew powder before mom could grab me. I felt myself being sucked up and then being dragged back down. I dropped to the ground and looked down at Andromeda and seen a huge smile on her face from traveling through the flew network. I grinned and looked up at the huge gates in front of me. We landed in this random fireplace outside of a house that looked to be destroyed with only ruble left. Where could I find Draco?  
“Eve!” I heard a voice call. I turned my eyes towards the gates to the Malfoy Manor. Draco was running toward me. “You need to get out of here.” Draco huffed. I got a closer look at him and he looked horrible.  
“Draco.” I gasped. “What happened to you?”   
“I don’t have time to explain. You need to leave. It’s dangerous here for you.” Draco sighed.  
“I can’t go back the Burrow. Not right now at least. I’ll go back Christmas day.” I spoke.  
“Eve, if he sees you here he won’t hesitate to hurt you.” Draco panicked.  
“Who?” I asked.  
“I can’t say. Just please go back to your family.” Draco pleaded.   
“I can’t! They’re not treating me very good.” I confessed. “They’re saying she’s a mistake.” I pointed down at the seat. Draco’s eyes shifted downwards and his eyes softened for a moment before returning to worry.  
“You can’t stay here.” Draco snapped. I jumped back from the tone of his voice.  
“I have nowhere to go.” I hissed. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Follow me.” Draco demanded. I followed him as he started to walk quickly through the forest.   
“Draco, where are we going. I can’t stay out here for long. Andromeda can’t be in the cold for long, she’s very tiny.” I complained.  
“We’re almost there.” Draco replied. I sighed.

Draco’s Pov  
“Here, let me take her.” I offered. Eve hesitated before passing me the baby seat. I turned around the corner and seen the small cabin. “You can stay here.”  
“Are you staying with me?” Eve spoke quietly. I sighed walking up the steps and to the door. I opened the door and walked in the small house.   
“There’s a room already done up for her.” I looked at Eve.  
“Really?” Eve gasped. I nodded.  
“I thought this was where we could live after all of this madness.” I smiled. “I’ll show you her room.” I walked down the small hall and passed the bathroom. I opened a door and showed Eve the light purple room.   
“I thought the nursery at the Burrow was pretty. This is beautiful.” Eve gasped. I started to unbuckle Andromeda out of her seat and picked her up. Her eyes opened wide and my heart melted.  
“Daddy’s girl has gotten so much bigger since he last saw her.” I cooed. Eve turned around and smiled. “Daddy’s missed you so much.” I cracked and kissed her forehead.   
“She’s ready for a nap now if you want to get her ready while I get her milk.” Eve whispered. I nodded and started to taking the small pink coat off Andromeda. I noticed how she was still in her onesie. I chuckled and kept her in my arms. Eve came back with a bottle and she handed me the bottle.   
“I never done this before.” I whispered.   
“It’s only easy.” Eve smiled. I put the bottle to Andromeda’s lips and she started to gently suck on it.   
“I’m doing to!” I beamed. I heard a snap. I looked up to see Eve holding the camera that I had placed in the room. I watched her take the picture out of the camera and shake it around. She walked over to me and showed me the picture. I grinned as I looked at the picture. I was looking down at Andromeda while feeding her with a huge smile on my face. Eve sat next to me and watched as I feed our daughter. Once I was finished I started to rock her back and forth gently. Andromeda’s eyes dropped to a peaceful slumber and I walked slowly to her crib and laid her down. I kissed her forehead and walked over to Eve. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room across from Andromeda’s. “This is our room.” I showed her. “If you want to stay in the same room as me…” I trailed on.  
“Of course, I want to stay in the same room as you. I’ll get to see you shirtless.” Eve winked. I chuckled.  
“You already seen me shirtless.” I mentioned. Eve rolled her eyes.  
“I was drunk.” Eve stated.  
“Well, you don’t have to be drunk to see it for the second time.” I whispered, taking her hand in mine. I trailed kisses down her neck.  
“As much as I’d love to.” Eve stopped me. “I just had a baby. I’m not ready to make another one.” Eve giggled.   
“I missed your laugh.” I whispered tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear.   
“I missed you.” Eve sighed placing her hand over mine. I leaned in and kissed her lips gently.  
“It’s dangerous here.” I stated. Eve started to take off her scarf and jacket.   
“Draco, it’s dangerous everywhere nowadays. It’s a dangerous time.” Eve exclaimed.  
“But being this close to him. I can’t risk losing you to him.” I sighed. Eve sat on the bed and pulled me down next to her.   
“Close to who?” Eve whispered.  
“I can’t tell you. He’ll kill us all. Including Andromeda.” I looked down at my feet.  
“We’re okay for now.” Eve reassured placing her hand on my knee.   
“I just need you to stay safe.” I fell backwards on the bed. I pulled the blankets back and crawled in the bed. Eve came next to me. I opened my arms for her to come next to me. “I’m glad that I had a baby with you.” I admitted.  
“I’m glad to.” Eve grinned. I looked down at her face.  
“I missed your beautiful face.” I mumbled. “You and Andromeda are the only thing that’s keeping me going.” I mentioned. I heard light snores coming from Eve’s mouth. She must be so exhausted. After all she is taking care of our baby almost by herself. I felt my eyes droop and I fell into a deep slumber with her. 

I woke to the sounds of Andromeda’s soft cries. I slowly got out of bed and made my way across the hall. I noticed she got a little quiet once she realized someone was in the room.  
“Shh, daddy’s here.” I grabbed her gently and cradled her. I walked back to my room and laid her next to Eve who was now awake as well.  
“Hey.” Eve smiled. I grinned and climbed under the blankets with both my girls. Eve sat up and went to one of the draws. “Is there any clothes in these?” Eve asked.   
“Yeah, I packed them all.” I smirked proud of myself. I watched her open the draws and she pulled out a small tank top and she opened the next draw and turn to face me.   
“Are you serious?” Eve giggled as she held up some panties that I’d pack in there.   
“The next draw there’s bras.” I smirked. She groaned and grabbed all the clothes she had picked out and started to walk towards the bathroom. “Wait! Change in here.” I winked at Eve.  
“Shut up you perv.” Eve rolled her eyes and walking to the bathroom. I chuckled and looked down at Andromeda who was smiling. I watched her move her arms and legs quickly as Eve came back into the room. “I’m the better parent apparently.” Eve smirked.   
“Woah.” I noticed that she was only wearing a small tank top and a pair of green panties. Eve rolled her eyes.  
“Get a grip. You already knocked me up once.” Eve joked. I chuckled.   
“She’s so gorgeous.” I whispered in disbelief that I could create something as beautiful as Andromeda.  
“I know.” Eve smiled.  
“She’s beautiful just like her mom.” I grinned.  
“You’re full of it today, Malfoy.” Eve giggled.   
“I can’t help it! I missed my girls.” I exclaimed. Eve grabbed the camera from the small desk.  
“Smile.” Eve spoke and we both looked at the camera with Andromeda in the center of us. I smiled at the camera as the sound of click was heard and Eve was shaking the picture. She handed me the picture and I looked at the three of us. “Now you’ll never have to miss us again.” Eve beamed.  
“Thank you.” I whispered. I stared at the picture for a few minutes before laying it on the draw.   
“This is so perfect!” Eve giggled. I frowned a little bit but covered it up before Eve could see.  
Perfect for now.


	7. Chapter Seven

Eve’s Pov  
The next morning I smelt eggs and bacon. I rose from my spot in our bed and got out of it. I walked across the hall to Andromeda’s room to see her not in her crib. I made my way to the delicious smell. My sight caught Draco shirtless and in front of a stove. I couldn’t think of anything more handsome.   
“Good morning.” I mumbled looking over Draco’s shoulder at the food.   
“Andromeda needs a bath.” Draco grinned. “It’s going to a while until the foods done if you want to give her one?” Draco suggested.   
“She loves the bath.” I giggled, taking her out of her baby chair. “Could you take her while I get the bath tub?” I asked. Draco nodded and took Andromeda from my arms. I hurried into the living room where I had left everything yesterday. I ran to the bathroom quickly and filled the small tub with warm water and brought it out to the kitchen. I noticed that Draco already had Andromeda undressed and ready for the bath. I placed the heavy tub on the table and took Andromeda from Draco. I carefully placed her head on the soft pillow that is built in. I watched her move her legs and arms in the water. Draco went back to cooking while I washed Andromeda. I used the lavender scented baby wash that Fred and George game me from their shop. It smelt amazing and I’ve been using it ever since Andromeda had been born. I cleaned her body and the gently washed her short hair and grabbed a towel to take her out.   
“She’s going to be freezing.” Draco panicked.   
“That’s why I dress her quickly and wrap her up tightly.” I rolled my eyes.  
“How was I supposed to know that? I’m barely her father half of the time.” Draco sighed. I frowned.   
“What do you mean? You’re her father Draco. I know you can’t really be in her life right now but I will wait for you. If you’ll wait for me.” I whispered. Draco cracked a small smile.  
“I’d always wait for you.” Draco grinned. I kissed him gently before pushing him away. “Food is ready.” Draco announced.   
“I’m not even pregnant and my mouth is still watering.” I gushed.  
“Watering for me.” Draco stated with a wink.  
“Oh, shut up.” I groaned. I picked up my own food on a plate and sat down at the table to start and dig in.  
“Slow down. Don’t want you to choke.” Draco joked sitting next to me. I sent him a glare and continued eating. Draco and I ate in a peaceful silence while Andromeda would make a few noises here and there. Three harsh knocks came on the door.  
“Draco!” I heard a female woman speak. Draco’s eyes widen and he ran to our room and when he was coming out he had his shirt half on.   
“Draco. Who’s out there?” I asked.   
“Stay here.” Draco demanded.  
Draco’s Pov  
Mom seriously can’t be invading my alone time after me strictly demanding her to leave me be for three days. Of course, she can’t do that. I swung the door opened and glared at her.   
“What do you want mother?” I spit. Hurt crossed my mother’s face as I spoke so harshly to her.  
“You need to come back early. He’s asking for you.” My mother shuddered at the thought.  
“I’m kind of busy.” I groaned.  
“Draco! Who’s at the door.” I heard Eve’s footsteps approaching. I turned around to face her and she had Andromeda in her arms.  
“I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen!” I scowled.   
“I was curious.” Eve shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and turned to face my mother.  
“I knew you were seeing someone.” My mother pushed past me into the door. She froze as her eyes landed on Eve and Andromeda. “And who are you?” My mother asked suspiciously.  
“I…um I’m Evelynn.” Evelynn stuttered quickly.  
“This is Evelynn Weasley mother. My girlfriend.” I stated. Eve’s eyes met mine for a second but returned to my mothers.  
“How come you never told me about her?” My mother gasped.  
“You know the answer to that question.” I gritted my teeth. Mother gulped.  
“And who’s this little one?” My mother cooed looking at Andromeda. Eve looked at me with worry. Eve nodded towards me to tell my mother about our daughter.  
“Mom, you need to promise me that you won’t tell father or Bellatrix or anyone for that matter.” I stated.   
“Why do I need to keep secrets?” My mother frowned.  
“For their safety.” I looked over at Eve and Andromeda.  
“Tell her Draco. She deserves to know.” Eve demanded. I looked at mother and my hands started to sweat.  
“Mother, meet your granddaughter. Andromeda Malfoy.” I watched the color drain from her face.  
“You have a daughter and failed to tell your father and I?” My mother gasped.  
“You know I can’t tell father. He’d turn them in to You Know Who.” I sneered. Eve gasped.  
“That’s you you’re keeping us away from? The Dark Lord?” Eve yelled. I gulped and nodded.  
“You’re right. Your father can’t be trusted.” My mother frowned. I nodded. “I won’t tell him. I promise.” Mother spoke.  
“Swear to it.” Eve demanded. Mother looked at her in disbelief.  
“Excuse me?” My mother snapped. Oh no.  
“I don’t trust you for a second Narcissa. Epically not with my daughter’s life in your hands. Sometime I don’t even trust Draco. I know what you all are. You serve...” Eve hesitated. I was shocked that she didn’t trust me. “You serve Voldemort. Believe me, Malfoy isn’t a good name to have. You will swear to Draco that you won’t tell a soul about Andromeda and I.” Eve glared at my mother.  
“You picked a pleasant one didn’t you Draco?” My mother glared back at Eve.  
“Do this for me. For her.” I pointed to Andromeda. “You’re not like father. And one day Evelynn will realize that he dragged us into this mess. Eve and my daughter is the only thing that’s keeping me going.” I cracked. Mother looked at me and she frowned.  
“I never knew you felt like that. I must agree with you about your father. Give me your arm.” Mother demanded. I held my arm out to her. “Not you. Evelynn.” Mother turned to Evelynn. I walked towards Eve and took Andromeda from her and laid her on the couch and blocked her from the edge with a pillow. I took my wand out as I seen mother and Eve were already holding their arms together.   
“Will you, Narcissa Malfoy, keep your granddaughter a secret from everyone you know besides Draco and I.” Eve spoke clearly. I watched a thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the want and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.   
“I will.” Mother spoke sternly.   
“And will you, to the best of your ability protect Andromeda from the Dark Lord. Without being killed.” Eve added.  
“I will.” Mother ended and I watched the bond on their arm glow larger and then it disappeared. “Now, can I hold my granddaughter?” Mother asked. I nodded and picked Andromeda and passed her to my mother. My mother smiled down at her granddaughter. “She looks like you, Draco.” My mother smiled and tears sprung to her eyes. “She has your eyes.” Mother looked at Eve. Eve grinned. “She’s beautiful.” Tears rushed down mother’s cheeks as she looked at her granddaughter.   
“After all this is all over.” Eve started. “You and Lucius will be free to be proper grandparents.” Eve quietly spoke.  
“If Lucius doesn’t get himself killed.” My mother frowned. “But thank you.”   
“When this is all over, your name will be just name and I’ll carry it as well.” Eve put her hand on my mother’s shoulder.   
“You’re perfect my Draco, you know?” My mother smiled. Eve blushed and looked towards my way. “You need to get them out of here by tonight.” My mother demanded. “He knows where this cottage is and if he finds them. He’ll kill them.” Mother spoke.  
“That’ll be find. I need to go back to my family…ensure them I’m alright.” Eve nodded. I frowned and walked towards her and took her hands.  
“I’ll come see you on Christmas.” I whispered.   
“I know.” Eve cracked. I kissed her lips and my mother cleared her throat.  
“I’m still here, you know?” Mother groaned. I chuckled.  
“Go pack whatever you need for at your house.” I ushered her away.  
“You won’t be able to keep them safe from him forever.” My mother stated.  
“I know. But I can for now.” I frowned. “They’re my girls, I need to keep them safe.” I whispered.  
“And you’re my only child. I want you to be safe too.” Mother exclaimed.  
“I won’t follow in father’s footsteps.” I snapped. My mother frowned. “He failed to protect us. I won’t let my family have the same fate as his.” I muttered.  
“Draco, just don’t die. I can’t lose you.” Mother cracked.  
“I’ll try not to.” I reassured her.  
Eve’s Pov  
“Draco, just don’t die. I can’t lose you.” Draco’s mother cracked. My heart broke into a million pieces.   
“I’ll try not to.” Draco frowned.  
“It was nice meeting. Draco and I have to leave now.” Narcissa stated.   
“Let me have moment with her?” Draco asked. Narcissa hesitated but nodded. I walked into our room and started to grab random things. “Eve.” Draco whispered. I let out a sob as tears started to rush down my face. Draco’s arms wrapped around me tightly.   
“I can’t do this alone. She needs her dad.” I sobbed. “It’s not fair!”  
“I know it’s not. But no father is better than no one at all. I can’t risk losing you. Or her.” Draco cracked. “I’ll come back to you, no matter what. I’ll be in her life.” Draco started to sob. It was very odd to see him cry.  
“Promise me?” I cried.   
“I promise, Eve” Draco squeezed me tightly.  
“I’ll keep these things here for when we can be together again. For when we can be a family.” I stated. Draco nodded. “I’ll be out in a minute. Go see your daughter.” I smiled and felt a few more tears trail down my cheeks. Draco nodded and headed out. I grabbed a good amount of flew powder to get back to The Burrow. My mother was probably worried sick. I just packed some clothes for back home for both me and Andromeda. I finished and ran to the living room. I see Draco cradling Andromeda and it broke my heart to see him crying while he watched her eyes look around. Narcissa was crying silently at her broken son.  
“Daddy loves you so much, Andromeda. I’ll come back to you and mommy. I’ll keep you safe like a good father.” Draco sobbed and kissed her head. Draco walked my way and placed Andromeda in my arms. Draco hugged my carefully watching for Andromeda. I kissed his lips with so much passion that I couldn’t breathe.  
“Stay safe. And here.” I muttered pulling out the pictures from my pocket. “We’ll always be with you.” I handed the pictures of us.   
“Keep her safe.” Draco mumbled looking at his daughter.  
“That’s my intention.” I replied stepping into the fireplace. “Take care, Narcissa.” I smiled. Narcissa smiled. “The Burrow.” I spoke clearing, dropping the flew powder and getting sucked up but not before seeing the frown on Draco’s face. I felt myself being sucked down and I landed steadily in The Burrow.   
“Evelynn!” Ginny screamed, running from the couch and towards Andromeda and me. She hugged me lightly. My mother ran around the corner.   
“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick. Everyone’s been worried.” My mother yelled. I flinched away.   
“I was with Draco.” I replied.   
“You were with him? At his house?” My mother gasped.  
“No mother, we were in a separate house.” I groaned. My mother opened her mouth to speak harshly to me but someone cut her off.  
“Lynn.” I heard Bill’s voice whispered. I turned to look at him and he looked terrible. I passed Andromeda to Ginny and ran towards Bill. “I’m so sorry!” Bill sobbed. Bill never cried.  
“It’s okay. I forgive you!” I gasped wiping his tears away. “Stop crying. It doesn’t fit your personality.” I grinned.  
“I just, I was so worried about you. Out there all alone with You Know Who ready to strike.” Bill stated.  
“I wasn’t alone, I was with Draco.” I spoke.  
“He’d probably turn you over to The Dark Lord.” Bill snorted.   
“Actually…his mother and I made the Unbreakable Vow to keep Andromeda and I a secret from anyone that can put us in harm.” I admitted.  
“Lynn, you never?” Ron gasped coming into the room.   
“I’ll be find. She’ll be the one to die if she breaks the promise.” I mentioned. Mother sighed in relief.   
“Clean up, kids. Remus and Tonks will soon be arriving for dinner. Lynn dear, you missed opening your gifts.” Mother handed me two square, shaped like colorful paper. I grinned and opened the first one. Mom had knitted my a very navy blue sweater on it with a capital e on the front in a lighter shade of blue. I opened the next gift that happened to be an even smaller sweater that was a pastel purple and it had a capital a on it in light pink.   
“Thank you, mom. I love them.” I gushed, kissing her cheek.   
“Bring your things upstairs. Remus and Tonks will be arriving any minute now.” My mother ushered me upstairs. I brought all my things upstairs and I pulled my new sweater over my head. I brought Andromeda’s downstairs with me to put on her. I walked to Ginny and carefully placed the tiny, knitted sweater over Andromeda’s head. I picked her up in my arms and went out to the kitchen where the rest of my family were. I noticed Remus and Tonks had showed. Tonks eyes gleamed when she seen Andromeda.  
“Oh, she’s so beautiful. Look at her Remus.” Tonk’s gushed. Remus just grinned and stared for a moment.   
“Come on. Dinner is ready!” Mother beamed. I followed everyone out to the kitchen to see an extra table set up. I took my place next to Bill on the end so I’d have room to watch Andromeda. I placed her in her seat that was placed next to my chair. I watched her look around at all the pretty colors of decorations. It wasn’t long before dinner was served and we were all digging in. I glanced at Harry to see him staring at me. I blushed, I always fancied Harry before Draco and I. Everyone was talking and laughing happily. Bill and I were chatting as usual, mostly about Andromeda. When everyone was finished eating Remus and Tonks were heading out but not before visiting Andromeda. I grinned and watched my mother and father talk to them before they left. Remus was looking out into the fields with an uneasy expression on his face. Suddenly there was a huge bang and fire erupting around the house. I gasped and watched as Remus and Tonks draw their wands. Harry pushed past them and hurry after a figure I couldn’t quite make out. I watched Ginny hurry out after Harry.   
“Ginny!” I screamed making my way to the door quickly but not before dad stopping me.  
“No, Lynn. You can’t go out there with her.” Dad demanded. I sighed and hoped for Harry and Ginny to come back. Dad, Remus, and Tonks all ran out into the field to help Ginny and Harry. Mom and I waited for what seem like forever but only happened to be fifteen minutes before we seen three lines of black smoke shooting into the air.   
“Death Eaters!” I gasped. I watched as they came right for our house. Two Death Eaters flew through our house, destroying it and catching it on fire. I watched as the house started to crumble in horror.   
“Lynn! Move!” Bill screamed pushing me out the door. I ran out with Andromeda in my arms. I looked at the third Death Eater and couldn’t believe my eyes. Draco stood before me.   
“Draco?” I gasped. My family turned around and seen him standing there. I passed Andromeda to Bill quickly.   
“Eve.” Draco spoke but not before I cut him off.  
“Stupefy.” I yelled as the white light came from my wand. Draco blocked quickly before holding his wand up to me. Bill gasped as he watched the scene before him.  
“Reducto!” Draco screamed with a frown. I blocked it just as quickly as him. I watched as Bellatrix Lestrange dropped next to him.   
“Explelliarmus!” I yelled disarming Draco. Bellatrix gasped pulling out her croaked wand.  
“Avada Kedavra!” Bellatrix shouted towards me. I see the green light come from her wand but before I could block it and shoot it back at her Ron runs in front of me and blocks, shooting it in another direction.  
“That’s my little sister!” Ron shouted. I sighed in relief to be alive. “Expelliarmus!” Ron shouted at Bellatrix and disarming her. I glared at Draco.  
“Maybe I should have made the Unbreakable Vow with you.” I sneered.   
“Let’s go, Draco!” Bellatrix said, running to her wand and disappearing into the black fog. Draco remained still. I charged up to him and looked him dead in the eye.  
“You will not be seeing Andromeda anymore.” I snapped.   
“I’m her father.” Draco cracked. I chuckled evilly.  
“You’re not her father, not anymore.” I gulped, trying to keep my tears down.  
“You can’t do this to me.” Draco whispered.  
“Yes, I can.” I replied with a nasty tone. “What kind of father attacks his daughters mother? What kind of father attacks his own daughter!” I screamed in his face. Draco put his hand on my shoulder. It didn’t take long before my fist drilled back and connected with his jaw. I heard a snap. “Don’t you ever touch me again.” I shook from anger.  
“Eve, please.” Draco pleaded, holding his cheek. I let the tears drop out of my eyes. I shook my head.  
“No.” I cracked. “Leave.” I sobbed. “And don’t ever come back.” Draco frowned and shot through the sky in the same black fog as Bellatrix. I dropped to my knees and I started to sob. I felt someone pick me up and hold me in their arms.  
“Shh, you’ll be okay.” I heard Fred’s soothing voice.   
“No I won’t. She’s going to grow up without a father.” I sobbed.   
“You will find someone else and be happy.” Fred spoke. I still cried for minutes until I seen my dad, Harry, and Ginny appear from the fields.   
“Lynn, I’ll bring you back to France. With Fleur and I. Until the house is fixed.” Bill spoke to me. I nodded.   
“She can stay here.” Ron said. Bill shook his head.  
“It’s too dangerous here.” Bill continued to shake his head.   
“Let’s go.” I demanded. “There’s nothing left here to bring so we need to go now.”   
“Go say goodbye to the others.” Bill croaked. I nodded and ran towards my mother.   
“Be safe.” I cracked. My mother chuckled.  
“Don’t worry about me, dear.” Mom kissed my cheek. I ran towards Fred and George.   
“We’ll see you seen sis.” George reassured. I nodded. I looked around at everyone.  
“I love you all. Be safe!” I yelled before apparating with Bill. We dropped down into a nicely furnished home.   
“Bill! You’re home early.” Fleur’s voice exclaimed. Fleur ran and kissed Bill on the lips. I looked away.  
“Death Eaters got at the Burrow and we need to get Evelynn and Andromeda out of there.” Bill huffed. I cleared my throat. “Oh, right! Evelynn, this is my finance Fleur. Fleur, this my sister Evelynn.” Bill introduced us both. I smiled and shook her hand.   
“And who is zhis little one?” Fleur’s French accent stood out.   
“That’s my daughter.” I answered before Bill could.   
“Did you like zhe clothes that I sent for her?” Fleur asked. I nodded.  
“They were beautiful.” I frowned and look at Bill.  
“The Burrow was attacked. Evelynn and Andromeda’s room is at the top of the Burrow so she lost everything.” Bill sadly spoke. Fleur gasped.  
“No worries. I’ve got many things for you.” Fleur grinned. “And who is zhe father of Andromeda?” Fleur beamed.   
“Draco Malfoy.” Bill answered for me. Fleur froze in her spot.  
“Zhe Death Eater?” Fleur gasped. I nodded.  
“But Lynn was fantastic. You should have seen her fight Draco. She dueled him and then Bellatrix Lestrange shot a curse Evelynn and Ron saved her. Ron disarmed Bellatrix and then Lynn broke his jaw and banned him from ever seeing Andromeda again!” Bill quickly spoke.  
“A young girl like you…done all zhat?” Fleur gasped. I nodded. “Bill, zhat boy Neville Longbottom? Is staying here to. His grand mother passed.” Fleur whispered pointing the living room. Neville’s grandmother passed? Poor thing. “Come help me with a room for Evelynn and Andromeda. You can wait in zere with Neville.” Fleur smiled. I took Andromeda in my arms and made my way into the living room I seen Neville reading a Herbology book. I cleared my throat. Neville’s head snapped up and looked at me.   
“Evelynn Weasley?” Neville asked. I nodded. “What are you doing here?”   
“Bill is my brother. We were attacked at the Burrow.” I admitted.  
“Sorry to hear. Is everyone okay?” Neville patted a seat next to him. I nodded.  
“Death Eaters came. Draco attacked us.” I whispered.  
“He’s her…” Neville started.  
“Yes.” I cut him off. “He’s been banned from seeing her again.” I mentioned. I frowned. “I’m all alone now.” I whispered.  
“No, you’re not. You have Bill and Fleur. And me of course.” Neville smirked. I giggled.  
“I guess. Sorry to hear about your grandmother.” I pitied him.  
“It’s okay.” Neville frowned. “She looks like you.” Neville mentioned. I grinned and looked down at Andromeda. “Which means she’s very pretty.” Neville smiled at me. I never noticed how handsome he had gotten since last year.   
“Thank you. Her name is Andromeda Malf-Weasley.” I corrected her name.  
“That’s a pretty name.” Neville admitted.   
“Would you like to hold her?” I asked. Neville’s eyes widen.  
“I’ve never held a baby before.” Neville confessed.   
“It’s only easy.” I handed Andromeda to Neville. Neville gulped and took her slowly. His eyes softened when he looked at her.   
“Wow…” Neville gasped. Bill came out with an angry expression on his face.  
“Bill, what’s the matter now?” I groaned.  
“You and Neville have to share a room.” Bill growled. I gasped.   
“Wh-at? Why?” Neville stuttered.   
“There’s only two rooms left and you need one for the baby so that leaves one room for the both of you. No funny business Longbottom! Or I’ll chop your manhood off.” Bill threatened. Neville gulped.  
“Yes, Bill.” Neville obeyed. I rolled my eyes and followed Bill to the room Neville and I will be staying in.   
“Did you have to be so harsh?” I hissed.  
“One guy already touched you. I won’t let it happened again.” Bill answered.   
“Neville is a nice guy. He won’t do anything to harm me.” I scowled. “He just lost the only family member he had left. Go easy on him.” I snapped. I heard footsteps coming from behind us. Neville was walking with Andromeda.   
“Here.” Bill sneered, taking Andromeda from Neville and carrying her to her own room. I looked at the room I’d be staying in and it was very pretty and furnished.   
“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Neville offered. I rolled my eyes.  
“You will do no such thing!” I exclaimed. “We will sleep in the same bed. You deserve the right amount of comfort just as much as me.” I reasoned.  
“What about Bill?” Neville asked, stepping forward.   
“Don’t worry about Bill. He’s protective but he’ll come around. Bill doesn’t realize I’m not a little girl anymore.” I giggled. Neville cracked a smile as well. I pulled my sweater over my head.   
“Bloody hell! Your arm is bleeding Evelynn.” Neville gasped. I frowned and felt the blood trickle from my shoulder to my arm.  
“I must have gotten hit in the duel between Draco and I.” I mentioned.   
“You dueled Draco?” Neville gasped. I nodded.   
“I’ll go find some things to clean that with.” Neville hurried out and was gone for about three minutes. “I’m back. You’re going to need to take off your shirt.” Neville spoke. I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head. I felt Neville tab my wound with a wet piece of cloth. I winced as it hurt. “Don’t worry. I just need to bandage it up and you’ll be find.” Neville reassured me. I huffed and nodded. I felt Neville sticking some things together on my shoulder. “All done.” Neville beamed. I carefully pulled my shirt over my head and slowly laid on the bed.  
“I’m exhausted.” I confessed.   
“I’ll let you rest.” Neville turned to go out the door.  
“No, stay.” I calmly said. “I don’t want to me alone.” I admitted. Neville blushed and nodded. Neville pulled the blankets back and crawled in the bed with me. I laid my head on his chest and I felt my eye droop right away. Slumber took over me.


	8. Chapter Eight

WARNING: Very brutal chapter and sad.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Draco’s Pov  
I sat on my bed and continued to drink fire whiskey. For the last seven months, all I do is drink and cry. When I’m not in any meetings or doing terrible things for Voldemort, I’m in my room staring at the pictures that Eve gave me all those months ago, and drink until I can’t stand. My mother hasn’t dared to say a word about Andromeda, only to tell me that Eve will not be attending Hogwarts next year because she wants to stay home and take care of Andromeda. Mother tells me I won’t be attending Hogwarts either next year. I couldn’t bear to look anyone in the eye after everything that’s happened. After my attempt to kill Dumbledore had failed, the Dark Lord hates us now and my father will do anything to get back up in his ranks.   
“Draco.” My mother’s soft voice cooed. I rolled my eyes.   
“Come in.” I spoke. My door opened slowly and my mother frowned when she seen the fire whiskey. “Yes?”  
“Can you stop drinking?” My mother asked. I laughed.  
“Can you and father stop making my life hell?” I chuckled. My mother frowned and never spoke. “That’s what I thought. Worse parents in the world.” I spit. Mother came and sat next to me on my bed and stared at the pictures in my hand. I took another swig of the fire whiskey.   
“I bet she can crawl now.” My mother mentioned, looking at the photo of Andromeda and I. “I’m so sorry we took you away from them. Evelynn is mother of the year, unlike me.” My mother cracked.   
“What’s done is done.” I swallowed.   
“I thought if I listened to your father we’d be safe but one wrong word to Voldemort and we’re all dead. Bellatrix has taken over our home and the only thing it’s good for is Death Eaters.” My mother admitted. “You could always go back to the cottage to get a break from all this.” My mother suggested.  
“You’re telling me to go back to a place where my family once loved me? That’s just going to make me feel worse.” I sighed.   
“You need to wash, Draco.” My mother demanded, running her fingers through my dirty hair.  
“I need motivation too.” I chuckled.   
“Please just get a shower. We have a meeting tonight.” My mother pleaded. I nodded. My mother kissed my cheek and left the room. I grabbed some clothes but not leaving my fire whiskey. I walked to the bathroom and got the shower ready. I hoped in the shower and It was such a relief to wash. Sounds gross but it’s true. I was in for ten minutes and I got out and changed into some clean clothes. I grabbed my fire whiskey and drank some more. Staggering back to my room I seen the door opened. I furrowed my eyebrows before pushing the door wide opened. Nothing was out of the order besides two things. The pictures. Where were the pictures?   
“Draco.” I heard my mother’s voice. “The Dark Lord wants to see you. Meeting has changed. It’ll be taking place right now.” My mother hurried me out. I ran to the dining room where all the meetings took place. All the tables were moved and several Death Eaters were staring at me. We stood next to my father and we looked at the Dark Lord who was turned around.  
“So, lovely to have a family.” The Dark Lord’s voice chilled me to the bone. Voldemort turned around and I noticed my pictures.   
“I found those on his bed, Sir.” Bellatrix smirked. I gritted my teeth.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong. This young lady here is Evelynn Weasley.” The Dark Lord snickered. The room filled with laughs.   
“Yes, Sir.” Bellatrix chuckled.   
“And this little girl, is Andromeda Malfoy.” The Dark Lord looked me dead in the eye. Gasps filled the room and my father stared at me. “And I thought the Malfoy’s couldn’t go any lower.”   
“My Lord, this is not right.” My father started.  
“No need for excuses, Lucius. Did you know about your granddaughter?” The Dark Lord sneered, dropping the pictures on the ground.  
“No, my Lord.” My father replied. The Dark Lord nodded and looked at Bellatrix and Dolohov.   
“Find them.” Voldemort glared. Bellatrix Dolohov laughed and disappeared. “Leave. Until you’re needed again.” Voldemort demanded. I ran to my room quickly and smash the fire whiskey.   
“Draco Malfoy.” My father’s stern voice spoke. “When were, you going to tell me about your friend and her child.” My father snapped.   
“After everything was over. You can’t be trusted with my daughter’s life.” I spit. My father’s hand came up and connected to my cheek.   
“How dare you speak to your father like that. Stupid boy.” My father screamed. Father took his cane and beat me with it. I felt the blood trickle down my head.   
“That’s enough, Lucius.” My mother voice was heard. I coughed before standing to me meet.  
“You’re not my father.” I glared. “And you might as well start calling the child your granddaughter because that’s what she is.”   
“He wants you here for when they come.” My mother whispered. I nodded and followed her out to the guest room. I wasn’t even in his sight before Alecto and Amycus grabbed me and started to beat me. “Draco!” My mother cried.   
“Torture the boy.” Voldemort demanded.   
“Crucio.” Alecto spoke. I felt the fire burning inside of my body. I tried to keep my scream in but I couldn’t.   
“Stop! Get away from my son!” My mother tried to run towards me but my father held her back. Alecto stopped and I let out a breath. Amycus started to kick me until the blood was coming out of my mouth. God help Eve.  
Evelynn’s Pov  
“Mommy!” Andromeda screamed. I bounced her on my hip and waited for her milk to heat up. She just learned how to walk and I was so proud of her.   
“Is she almost ready for bed? I miss you in the bed.” Neville smirked and kissed my cheek. After almost a year of living together we’d grown very close. We we’re practically together now.   
“Has Bill and Fleur left for work?” I asked.  
“Yes, or I wouldn’t have said that to you.” Neville smiled. I giggled. I heard the beeping sound, alerting me that Andromeda was ready for bed. “I’ll put her to bed.” Neville offered. I grinned and kissed her forehead.  
“Goodnight baby, mommy loves you.” I said as I was passing her to Neville. I followed them into the hall and turned into my room. I changed into my pajamas and pulled the covers back. I heard footsteps running into the room and Neville closed the door half ways and jumped on the bed.   
“I could not wait for Bill to leave so I could do this.” Neville sighed and kissed my lips. I kissed back. Neville was very handsome now. He left a small beard on his chin and has grown a lot taller and lost a lot of extra fat. He was a gentleman but he was a distraction from a certain man that still held my heart. Neville’s hands travelled down and grabbed my behind.  
“Nev!” I giggled, pulling his hands up to my hips. “Not tonight.” I seriously spoke, trying to hide my smile. Neville pouted.   
“I see your smile.” Neville chuckled and started to kiss my neck. I’d be lying if I said that Neville and I haven’t slept together because we need. Andromeda loved him and he was everything I’d ever wanted in a man but something was missing. I heard a bang from the front of the house. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
“Did you hear that?” I asked, pulling Neville’s face from my neck.  
“Hear what?” Neville replied and tried kissing me again.   
“Neville, stop!” I exclaimed. “Go check please?” I asked. Neville sighed and nodded. Neville walked out and went to the front of the house. I heard footsteps hurrying back to the room.   
“Evelynn, it’s Death Eater!” Neville yelled. I gasped and jumped out of bed. I pulled a sweater over my head and ran to Andromeda’s room. I sees her eyes closed and I smile softly. I quickly grab a sweater and pick her up and dress her warmly.   
“Mommy.” Andromeda says.   
“Hey baby, we need to go.” I held her tightly in my arms.   
“Hide.” Neville huffed. I panicked. “It’s Bellatrix and Dolohov.” Neville pushed us in the closet. Everything went black and silent all too quickly. I heard Andromeda whimper in the dark.  
Shh, mommies here.” I hushed her  
“Where are they, Longbottom?” I heard Bellatrix’s voice boomed. I jumped lightly from the volume.  
“I-I don’t know w-ho you’re talking about.” I heard Neville stutter, trying to lie.   
“Stop lying!” I heard a slap and a bang and everything went silent. “Search the house.” Bellatrix ordered. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Andromeda let out a cry. I froze in my place as I heard someone running towards her room. I heard Dolohov chuckled before the door swung open.  
“Look what we have here.” Dolohov smirked. “Bella, found them!” Dolohov screamed. Bellatrix wasn’t long before she was seen in the room and grabbing my arm and apparating. I felt myself being sucked down and dropping to the ground. Bellatrix let go of the harsh grasp on my air. I held Andromeda tightly to my chest as I looked around.   
“Found them, my Lord.” Bellatrix stated.  
“Ahh, Evelynn Weasley. So, nice to meet you.” Voldemort’s voice sent shivers down my spine.  
“How did you find me?” I cracked.   
“We found pictures of you and your child in Draco Malfoy’s room.” Voldemort looked to his left. I looked to where his eye was at and gasped.  
“Please don’t hurt her.” Draco pleaded. He looked terrible. Draco was bleeding almost everywhere and his face was full of bruises.   
“Don’t tell me you still care for the girl? The boy that was with her was on top of her when we got to him.” Bellatrix sneered. Draco frowned. “She’s a slut.” Bellatrix spit.   
“Draco was getting tortured just before you arrived and will continued to be punished for lying and betraying his master.” Voldemort sneered. “Let go of the child.” Voldemort demanded. I shook my head.  
“No.” I spoke sternly.   
“Let go!” Voldemort screamed. I jumped and kept hold of Andromeda.   
“Bellatrix.” Voldemort looked at her. Bellatrix walked towards me with an evil smirk on her evil face.  
“Don’t mind if I do.” Bellatrix smirked. Bellatrix grabbed my head and pulled it down so my face beat off her knee. “Give me the child!” Bellatrix screamed.   
“No!” I yelled back. Andromeda started to cry. I shook with fear as Bellatrix grabbed hold of her and pulled her away from me harshly. “Give her back!” I cried. Bellatrix dropped her to the ground and pulled out her wand and pointed it in my direction.  
“Crucio!” Bellatrix screamed.   
“No!” Draco screamed, trying to run towards me but was being held back by his mother. I felt the pain coursing through my body and I started to scream. Bellatrix stopped and walked towards me and pulled out a knife. “Don’t touch her.” Draco pleaded.   
“She deserves what’s she’s getting.” Bellatrix spit.  
“Go back to hell.” I spat in her face. Bellatrix turned red from anger and slapped me across the face and drove her knife into my thigh. I screamed. “Draco!” I cried, tears rushing down my face. “Bellatrix flipped me around and ripped my sweater off and pushed my shirt off. She took her knife and started to carve something into my back. “Stop!” I screamed in pain. “Please!” I pleaded.  
“This word will fit you nicely. Slut.” Bellatrix chuckled. She was carving slut into my back. I look up to see Narcissa wincing. When Bellatrix was done, she flipped me around and punched me in the nose.   
“That’s enough.” Voldemort demanded. Bellatrix groaned and got back to her feet. I sat up in pain. “Lucius, grab her.” Voldemort spoke. Draco’s father grabbed my arms and dragged me away from Andromeda. “Now, for the child.” Voldemort sneered, taking out his wand.  
“No.” Draco cracked. I watched him pointed his wand at Andromeda.  
“No.” I screamed. Andromeda tried to crawl towards me but she wasn’t quick enough.  
“Crucio!” Voldemort screamed. I watched the red light erupt from the wand and hit Andromeda. I watched her tiny body hit the floor and start screaming. I screamed and kicked.   
“Stop! That’s my little girl!” I cried. I could barely breath watching the sight in front of me. I took my fist and drilled back and punched Lucius is the mouth. Lucius’s grip on me was gone and I ran towards Andromeda.   
“Eve, no!” Draco screamed. Narcissa grabbed my arms and held me back. I looked at Lucius.   
“Do something!” I screamed at him. “That’s your granddaughter!” I yelled. Narcissa looked at him and pleaded for him to do something.   
“Are you going to stop me, Lucius?” The Dark Lord chuckled.   
“No, my Lord.” Lucius spoke. I watched all the respect Narcissa had for her husband leave her eyes.   
“Let her go! Torture me, not my little girl! Please!” I screamed. Voldemort stopped and looked at me. Narcissa let go of me and I ran to Andromeda. I picked her up and held her tightly in my arms and cried. I looked at the tears rolling down her little cheeks. “Mommies here.” I cooed and she started to calm down.  
“You got a boo boo.” Andromeda touched my cut on my head. I giggled at her.   
“Take the child to the dungeon.” Voldemort ordered.  
“No, let me take her.” Draco demanded. I glared at him.  
“You’ve done enough.” I sneered. Draco’s eyes started to well up with tears. I watched Dolohov carry Andromeda away.  
“You can have her, Bellatrix.” Voldemort smirked and apparated. Bellatrix chuckled and walked towards me. Before she got to me the doors busted open and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in the same room as me. Harry’s face looked very odd.   
“Look, what we’ve got here.” The snatcher, Scabior smirked. Bellatrix grabbed me by the hair and dragged me over to Harry.  
“Is this Harry Potter?” Bellatrix asked.   
“I-I don’t know. I can’t tell.” I stuttered. Bellatrix slapped me.   
“Look harder!” Bellatrix screamed. I shook my head and Bellatrix shot me to the ground. “Draco!” Bellatrix called. Draco walked over.   
“Look at him carefully. Draco, if we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven.” Lucius sneered. Draco looked closely.  
“I can’t be sure.” Draco lied.   
“Where’d you get that?” Bellatrix screamed at one of the Snatchers who was holding Godrick Gryffindor’s sword.  
“Found in her bag.” The snatcher smirked. “I reckon it’s mine now.”   
“Avada Kadvra!” Bellatrix screamed at the Snatcher and his body dropped dead on the floor. Bellatrix walked over the goblin. “How did this get out of my vault?”   
“I don’t know, madam.” The goblin spoke. Bellatrix cut his cheek.  
“Take them to the dungeons. All except for the Mudblood.” Bellatrix smirked.  
“No. You can have me, keep me!” Ron yelled.  
“If she dies under questioning, I’ll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them…yet.” Bellatrix ordered. Greyback nodded and pushed us down to the dungeons. He threw us in the cell and I looked everywhere for Andromeda but she was nowhere to be seen.  
“Evelynn!” Ron screamed and hugged my tightly. I winced but hugged him back. “I thought you were safe?” Ron asked.  
“I-I was but Draco had pictures of Andromeda and I and Bellatrix found them and Death Eaters came to Bill’s and Neville fought them and they took us.” I stuttered.   
“Neville?” Harry questioned.  
“Yeah, we kind of had a thing.” I admitted.   
“You better not be pregnant again.” Ron growled.   
“I’m not. I was careful.” I reassured him.  
“Mommy.” I heard a quiet voice called.   
“Andromeda?” I gasped. Luna and Olivander stepped out and Luna was holding Andromeda.   
“Luna?” Harry asked. I ran towards Luna and snatched Andromeda from her.   
“Bloody hell, she’s gotten so much bigger.” Ron gasped. I heard Hermione screamed and Ron started to freak out. “Harry, we’ve got to get her.”   
“I know Ron.” Harry sighed. Out of nowhere Dobby appeared. “Dobby?” Harry questioned.  
“Um, yes?” Dobby answered.  
“You can apparate in and out of here?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, I’m a house-elf.” Dobby spoke.   
“Get them out of here.” Harry pointed to the others. Dobby nodded.  
“Where you’re ready, Sir.” Luna smiled.   
“Sir? I like her.” Dobby grinned. Dobby held hands with Luna and Harry motioned for me to.   
“Take Andromeda. I need to do something here first.” I said. Luna nodded.  
“Meet at the top of the stairs in ten seconds.” Dobby said before apparating.  
“Sis, why didn’t you go?” Ron asked.   
“I need to see Draco.” I admitted. Ron rolled his eyes and nodded. Wormtail made his way down the dungeon stairs and we hide by the sides of the door and he came in and looked around. We see a light come from the stairs and wormtail was on the ground in seconds, dead. Harry looked out of the cell and seen Dobby.  
“Well, who gets his wand?” Dobby asked. I grinned and the three us ran up the stairs and ducked on the second flight. We stayed for a bit and watched Bellatrix torture Griphook and she looked at Hermione.  
“I’m finished with this one.” She sneered, holding her wand in the air.   
“Like hell.” Ron muttered, getting up and running towards Hermione. Draco and Narcissa stopped in front of him and Harry and I joined him. Ron was dueling Narcissa, Harry was fighting Lucius and I was fighting Draco.   
“Stop!” Bellatrix screamed. “Drop your wands.” Bellatrix ordered. We dropped our wands as we seen Hermione being held up with a knife to her throat. Everything was silent until a faint squeaky noise could be heard. Bellatrix looked up and Dobby was unscrewing the chandelier. Bellatrix screamed and shot Hermione towards Ron and fell backwards just before the chandelier dropped on her. Bellatrix stood up and looked at Dobby. “You could have killed me!” She screamed.  
“Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby meant to maim or seriously injure.” Dobby spoke. I smirked at his response. Narcissa started to shoot spells our way.   
“Stupfy!” Harry screamed at Lucius, sending him flying backwards. Dobby disarmed Narcissa and Draco.   
“How dare you disarm a witch?” Bellatrix screamed. “How dare you defy your masters?” Bellatrix yelled. Dobby stood up straight and puffed his chest out.  
“Dobby has no master, Dobby is a free elf. Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends.” Dobby yelled, confidently. I sighed and smiled and he grabbed us all before apparating. I caught a glimpse of Draco’s sad expression and my heart broke in two. We apparated on the beach near a safe house that Dobby had sent Luna, Olivander, and Andromeda. I stood up straight and looked around at everyone. I see Harry holding Dobby in his arms. I ran over to him. Dobby had a wound in his chest and I see a knife laying right beside him. Bellatrix. “What a beautiful place to be with friends.” Dobby started. Tears started to roll down my face. “Dobby is happy to be with his friend…Harry Potter.” Dobby took one last final breath before the life left his eyes. I sobbed and brought my hand up to close his eyes gently. Hermione and Ron were frowning at the sight.   
“I want to bury him.” Harry stated. “Properly.” Harry sighed. I nodded. Harry carried Dobby back to the safe house and Ron held both Hermione and I close as we got to the safe house. We walked in the safe house and Bill was there. I jumped away from Ron and hugged Bill.  
“Oh, my god, Lynn. Are you okay?” Bill gasped.  
“I’m alive.” I whispered. “Where’s Andromeda?” I asked.  
“She’s upstairs sleeping. I couldn’t believe my eyes when Luna had brought her here.” Bill spoke. “Sit down. You look like you’re about to faint.” Bill demanded. I huffed as I sat in the chair.  
“We’re going to have funeral for him. Could you make a headstone?” Harry looked at me. I nodded.   
“Get me some wood, Fleur.” I said. Fleur nodded, running outside.   
“Let’s go and dig a hole.” Harry said to Ron and Hermione. When they all left Fleur came back with a piece of wood. I smiled and thanked her and began carving out letters.   
“Tell me what happened.” Bill demanded. I nodded. “The only thing Luna could tell us is that she heard you screaming and Andromeda crying.”   
“Well, the Death Eaters found us and took us back to the Malfoy Manor.” I started. Bill nodded for me to carry on. “They tortured me because I lied about Andromeda being Draco’s.” I cracked.   
“Sis.” Bill started but I shook my head for him to stop.   
“Bellatrix Lestrange was beating me and then she done this.” I croaked and slowly stood up and turned around so my back was facing Bill, Fleur, and Luna. I pulled my shirt up gently, trying to peel it off from the dried and wet blood. Bill gasped as he saw what was on my back. “She used the Cruciatus Curse on me for five minutes and then she continued to beat me. But that’s not even the worse part.” I sighed.  
“What can be any worse than that?” Luna asked.   
“The Dark Lord.” I started. “Voldemort.” I corrected myself. “Used the Cruciatus Curse on Andromeda and he made me watch.” I sobbed. I didn’t even know I was crying. I took some black paint that Fleur gave me and began to fill in the letters.   
“They never?” Bill gasped. I nodded. “Was Draco there?” Bill questioned.   
“Yes. They tortured him to before I arrived because he lied. His mother didn’t do it. It killed him to watch what happened to us. I could see it in his face and his father just stood there and watched like it wasn’t a big deal.” I cried. I finished the headstone.  
“You’re safe again, sis.” Bill cooed. I nodded and stood up and walked out to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
“It’s finished.” I spoke.  
“Just in time.” Hermione cracked. Ron pushed the wooden headstone into the ground at the head of Dobby’s grave.  
“Too many people have died.” Harry sighed. I frowned and nodded because it was true. I looked at the headstone and took out my wand and conjured some pink, red, and yellow flowers in front of it. I read the words of the stone and my heart broke into pieces.  
Here Lies Dobby. A Free Elf.


	9. Chapter One

Evelynn's Pov

I slowly walked down the streets of Diagon Ally and sat down at the bench waiting for Draco to arrive. I owled him last night that I needed to meet with him. I've only been waiting for ten minutes when I see a blond head coming through the crowds and to the little bench that no one ever notices. Draco smiles as he walks over to me and kisses my cheek. We aren't dating we kind of had an affair.

"What could possibly be so urgent that I needed to be here alone?" Draco complained. I rolled my eyes at his attitude. I was just about to say something when Draco eyes landed on my stomach. "Evelynn, are you having..." Draco didn't finish his sentence when I nodded. Draco grinned and hugged me. "Congratulations Eve! Who is the proud father?" Draco exclaimed.

I took a deep breath. "Um that's what I need to talk to you about" I awkwardly say. Draco's face crunches up in confusion. "Why don't we sit down." Draco nods and takes sit beside me.

"Why do you need to talk to me? We barely speak." Draco mumbled.

"Draco look at me." I demanded. Draco looked up at me. "Draco, you're the father." I watched as Draco turn green.

"Very funny Evelynn. Stop playing jokes." Draco nervously chuckled.

"Draco! I'm serious. Do I look like I'm joking?" I snapped.

"It can't be. You probably done things with some other guy and the knocked you up." Draco stammered, running his hand through his hair.

"You were my first and my last since we done it. I can't change it. Draco, you are the father." I sternly said. Draco looked like he was going to faint.

"How long have you known?" Draco replied.

"Since June. I'm on my fourth month." I answered honestly. Draco's face turned red with anger as he stood up.

"You knew about this for three months and failed to tell me!" Draco raised his voice. I flinched as he spoke so harshly.

"I knew you were on vacation so I knew you weren't going to write back and I wanted to tell you in person." I croaked. Draco looked like he was going to vomit all over the place.

"Get rid of it." Draco demanded. I gasped.

"I will do no such thing to a baby. This is our baby whether you like it or not. I'm not going to murder my own child. If you don't want it leave. I was heartbroken first and I didn't know what to do with myself but after being pregnant for a few months I can't wait to be a mother." I defended myself. "If you don't want it you can walk away forever and I will never speak, look, or breath near you ever again. But I'd like my child to grow up with a father." I finished. Draco took a seat on the bench and he looked up at me.

"Sit down, Evelynn. I don't want you to be worn out." Draco sighed. I pulled a small smile onto my face and took a seat next to him. "What will my parents think? I'll be murdered. They will kick me out. Mother would be excited but father would murder me." Draco confessed. "Father will not hear about this." Draco added. I giggled and Draco looked at me.

"I find it funny because you always say my father will hear about this but this time you said the opposite." I giggled some more. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess it won't be too bad." Draco smiled. I sighed in relief. "What are you going to do about school? Are you going back or taking the year off?" Draco asked.

"I'm going back until January and then I'm going to take a month off to take care of the baby when I have him or her. Dumbledore said when I'm ready I'm free to come back." I added.

"But what about the baby? Where's it going when you come back to school?" Draco frowned.

"Don't worry Draco, I couldn't bear to be away from the baby for so long so while I'm at Hogwarts after giving birth so Dumbledore agreed to let me have my own room and keep the baby there and I'm aloud to take any days I'd like off if I'm not feeling well. And after birth when I return to Hogwarts they'll have a day care for me while I'm in class." I explained.

"Wow...that's brilliant!" Draco exclaimed. I giggled.

"And you get your own room next to mine." I added. Draco's eyes widen. Draco grinned.

"Guess we'll be keeping the baby." Draco joked and chuckled as I slapped him playfully. Draco stood up and grabbed my hand lightly. I stood up and walked down the street towards the book store where my family were. Once they noticed Draco and I all my siblings glared Draco down.

"Guys." I scowled. Everyone looked away. My mother and father came around the corner and smiled.

"Hello! I'm Molly Weasley. Very excited grandmother." Mother boasted and pulled Draco in for a hug. "This is my husband, Arthur." Mother introduced father to Draco. Dad put his hand out to shake Draco's.

"Nice to meet you son." Dad grinned.

"Pleasure." Draco ginned back. I gave a warm smile to everyone.

"We better get going. Dinner will need to be served. Draco you're welcomes to eat with us?" My mother offered. Draco smiled and nodded. "Very well then. Weasley's. Let's go." With a flick of our wands we disapparated to the Burrow.

Arriving at the Burrow was as gentle as I could make it. I watched as Draco stared at the Burrow. I shifted uncomfortably remembering he was filthy rich.

"It's not much." I admitted to Draco as he turned his head towards me. "But It's home and personally I think it's great." I winked at Draco and carried on inside.

"Big dinner today everyone. Big tradition before school Draco." I giggled.

"We don't have traditions in my family." Draco sighed. I frowned.

"You have this family now." I smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Draco's eyes softened at what I had said to him. "I want to show you the outside." I dragged Draco to the back door. Once I opened the door my breath was still taken away after sixteen years.

"It's beautiful" Draco gasped. I took a seat on the swing that was placed on the porch. I placed my palm over my swelled. I smiled and looked lovely at my stomach. I felt a lump on my stomach go up and back down. Once I looked back at Draco he looked like he was having a war with himself.

"Draco, what's wrong? I murmured.

"I just...I just don't know what to do." Draco confessed.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean I don't know if I want a child." Draco admitted. My heart instantly sank to the bottom of my stomach. I gulped.

"Well I mean, y-ou don't ha-ve to stick around." I stuttered quickly. "I can handle this by myself."

"But I don't know Evelynn. If my father found out he would never allow it. I mean it's exciting but we...we only done it and never talked again." Draco sighed.

"We don't have to say anything until you're ready to confess to your parents. And as for us I don't really know what to say." I reasoned. I felt another strike at my stomach. "Draco, give me your hand."

"What? Why?" Draco questioned. Draco slowly put his hand in mine and I placed it where the baby was kicking. After 30 seconds of silence nothing happened. "What am I waiting for?" Draco rolled his eyes. I felt the baby kick and I saw Draco's eyes light up with happiness. "Was that...?" Draco stammered.

"Yes Draco, that's your baby. Our baby." Draco smiled widely and I swore I almost seen a tear slip out. A few more kicks came and the baby decided to settle down.

"Well maybe I might stick around." Draco trailed on. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Draco. Maybe...maybe without being drunk we can learn to get along together." I confessed as Draco nodded.

"Evelynn! Draco! Dinner is ready." Ginny yelled out to us.

"Finally, I'm starving" I practically ran into the dining room. My mouth started water looking at all the food mother had cooked. I instantly took a plate and piled my plate up. I sat down next to Ginny and kept an open seat for Draco. I started to dig in viciously. I almost had half of my food devoured when I caught the glimpse of everyone staring at me. "What? I eating for two." I mumbled through a mouthful of food. Everyone apologized and returned to their meals. I finished my dinner quickly and sat and talked to everyone. I felt my insides start to turn and I frowned. I felt all the food starting to come up. "I'm going to be sick." I announced and ran towards the bathroom. I heard someone running after me. I just made it in time to vomit in the toilet. I felt my hair being pulled back and someone rubbing my back. I glanced up to see George. I finished puking by wiping my mouth with a tissue and brushing my teeth.

"Feeling alright baby sis?" George asked" I shrugged and placed my hand on my stomach.

"I think I'm going to go and lay down. Get me some rest." I sighed and wobbled out of the bathroom. Draco stood up from the table and hurried over to me.

"Are you okay Evelynn?" Draco spoke. I nodded slightly.

"I'll be find. Stomach sickness." I admitted. "I'm going to bed now and get some rest." I spoke.

"Here, let me help you up the stairs." Draco offered. I took his hand while he placed his other hand on my waste, guiding me to my bedroom. I reached my bedroom and instantly laid on my back.

"Thank you, Draco." I commented.

"No problem, Evelynn. I'm going to head out now as it seems as you're going to fall asleep." Draco chuckled. I lazily smiled. Draco kissed my cheek and stood up. "See you at school tomorrow. My eyes closed and drifted to sleep.


End file.
